Promise
by ShirakaneChan
Summary: "WARNING BAD SUMMARY" Lucy has realized her feelings and Natsu is as dense as ever. But now they're going on a job request, one that will last two weeks. Even better they're alone. Now we'll have to see who confesses first. But not everything is at it seems and this request could very well turn out to be the end of everything these wizards hold dear
1. Chapter 1

_Here we are another fairy tail fanfic. If you feel like it check out my other story "My Hero" its a LaLu. Without further ado here is my new story._

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Natsu!" I yell out as I'm pushed from the edge of the tall cliff. The dark figure standing over me watching me fall chuckles darkly.

"Don't worry dear, he isn't coming."

My heart beats rapidly, _'where are you?'_ I think to myself as wind rushes past me. My eyes begin to water, and I know it isn't because of the wind.

My heart throbs painfully as I realize he isn't coming, and more tears fall from my face. "Natsu, please." My voice comes out as no more than a whisper.

"Please Natsu, you promised." my voice cracks as my mind recalls everything that's happened and everything that has led to this moment.

 _~Two Weeks Ago~_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Hey Luce! Let's go on a job today!"

I can't help but giggle at his silly grin. "Sure, should we get everyone else?"

"Nah, I already asked and they're all busy. It's weird though they didn't seem that busy, but when I told them about the job they all started remembering stuff they had to do. Even Happy!"

He shrugs his shoulders in an _'oh well'_ motion and hands me the request.

I scan the job, its a fairly normal looking job. We'll have to travel to Serpen and stay there until we defeat the bandits plaguing their town. The reward is really good at 300, 000 jewel. That's when I notice the time frame.

"Two Weeks!? Why is it so long?"

"They said they want us to stay for at least that long to make sure the problem is dealt with. Come on Luce I already accepted the job, don't make me go alone."

He stares at me with his cute puppy dog eyes and my heart melts. _'Damn he really knows how to play with my feelings. Oh god I hope he doesn't know about them.'_ My face turns pink at the thought. I quickly look away and sigh.

"Fine, but please don't burn anything. I want the whole reward if we're going for so long."

He smiles that same cute grin. "Thanks Luce, you're the best."

Before I know it he picks me up and hugs me. I blush furiously as I try to make him let me go. Although I don't particularly mind, he soon puts me down and heads to the door.

"I'll meet you at the train station in two hours. So don't be late!" He yells energetically and leaves me behind at the guild. I quickly get up and head out the door of the guild, waving bye to everyone and head home to pack.

Packing doesn't take me long, most of the things I'm bringing are already packed in my bag in case I have to leave for a job really quickly which trust me happens when you're partnered with Natsu, so I decide to write my mother a letter.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _How are you, you know I miss you so much. I wish you were here. Maybe you would know what to do. I don't know when I started feeling this way. Natsu is just supposed to be a friend and he's so dense, he would never feel this way about me. Even worse is I have to spend two weeks alone with him. Maybe he's dense enough that he won't find out. But I don't even know if that's a good thing. Part of me just wants to shout "I love you, you dense moron." But I'm so scared he'll just tell me I'm weird, and avoid me. Mom? What should I do? I hope I'll know soon. I'm off on the mission now so I'll write to you when I get back._

 _Love Always,_

 _Lucy_

I stand up from my desk and tuck the letter safely into my box of letters. I kiss my fingers and put them on the box. As if kissing my mom goodbye and whisper.

"I'll be home soon mom."

Silence fills my apartment as I pick up my suitcase and head out the door, locking it as I go.

 _~time skip - at the train station~_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Man I totally overslept, I hope Lucy won't be too mad." I imagine my friend glaring at me.

"She's no Erza but she can be terrifying when she's mad."

I walk up to the train station and look around, sure enough she's sitting on a bench waiting, she doesn't look angry though, just lost in thought. I can't help the smile that creeps its way onto my face. That look of hers is one of my favourites she always looks so serene and at peace. But there's always a hint of sadness in her eyes. Still she looks beautiful when she has that look, especially when she thinks no one is watching.

My smile dissapears though, as she notices me and her serene look is replaced with her _'why the hell are you late?'_ glare.

"Well." She says as she waits for my excuse. Luckily I know exactly how to get her to forgive me. I quickly muster the best puppy dog eyes I can and look down.

"I'm sorry Luce, I fell asleep and I didn't wake up until half an hour ago. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad." I look up at her keeping the sad look, hoping this is one of the times it will work . . . luckily it does.

"Jeez, you're such a scatter brain. It's fine though at least we didn't miss the train. Here I got the tickets already."

I smile happy that she isn't angry with me. I don't know why but lately when I make Lucy mad my heart feels so heavy, I just can't stand it when she's mad at me. My smile only grows when she begins to smile. I also don't know why seeing her smile brightens up my day. No matter how gloomy I am.

Shaking myself from those thoughts Lucy and I quickly board the train to Serpen.

"The train should only take a day to get us there good thing its close by."

I groan at the thought. "An entire day? Why does it have to be so long?"

Lucy shrugs lightly. "Stop being such a kid, if your motion sickness gets that bad you can lay on my lap, just don't puke on me."

"Really!? Wow Luce your so nice!" I mean it too. Usually everyone tells me to just suck it up, but not Lucy. She always tries to make me feel better. _'I really love that about her.'_ my thoughts suddenly stop. _'Love? L-like as a friend!'_ I think to myself. Yeah of course just as a friend what else would it be. We've been through alot together. Im so happy Lucy is with me. I don't know what I'd do without her. _'Man Luce really is incredible. I really do love her. . . AS A FRIEND!'_

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" I look up and see Lucy waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh wow you were really lost in thought, I almost feel like I should have left you alone."

"Why?" I ask looking at her no doubt confused looking.

"Well, the train has been moving for about five minutes and you aren't sick."

. . . That's when the motion sickness hit me.

"Oh crap I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry Natsu."

"Death, death is coming for me." Oh god I feel sick.

"Natsu don't worry you're going to be okay, here." She gently leans me down so my head is in her lap.

"Lucy, why have you forsaken me." I groan as I snuggle into her soft thighs.

"Oh jeez Natsu, I didn't forsake you, now you try to relax its going to be fine." With that she gently runs her fingers through my hair, giggling that soft twinkling laugh at my previous comment. I smile even though I'm still feeling like the devil decided to push its way through my body. Her laugh is so sweet, I'll always protect her laugh.

Still sick I begin to drift off thankful that Lucy is here to help me feel better. I'll make sure she always is. I don't think I could live if she was gone. Those are my last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I look down at the sleeping Natsu. "Aww, he's so cute when he sleeps." I can't help but smile down at him as I run my fingers through his soft hair.

"How is his hair softer than mine, that's way too unfair."

I find myself looking out the window at the passing scenery, absent mindedly stroking Natsu's hair. The sky is going dark now, _'of course Natsu couldn't wait to go on the job until morning.'_ I think this to myself but still stare out at the slowly emerging stars. They're beautiful, truly a sight to behold and one I never grow tired of. They bring me such joy, yet such sadness as memories of my mother run through my mind. One though stands out now in particular.

 _~Flashback, Lucy and her mother~_

 _"Look at those stars Lucy, aren't they beautiful?"_

 _"They're so pretty mama, I love watching the stars with you. Can we do this forever?"_

 _She smiles down at me sadly. "I'm afraid that I won't always be with you sweetheart, but remember I will always love you."_

 _"But if your not with me then who will I watch the stars with?" Tears build in the corners of my eyes as I stare up at my mother sadly._

 _She hugs me tightly and looks me in the eyes. Her expression is so soft and caring._

 _"My sweet little Lucy, someday you're going to find someone. Someone special, Someone you will love with all your heart, and they will love you just as much. That's who you're going to watch the stars with, and you'll watch them together forever and ever."_

 _I smile up at her. The words I don't quite understand in my young mind but still remember them. And hold them close to me understanding they are important words of wisdom from my mother. I then hug her tightly. "I love you mama, so why don't you just be my special someone."_

 _My mother's laughs lightly and picks me up. "You're so silly Lucy._ "

 _~Flashback end~_

Tears well in my eyes I look down at Natsu and smile, then look back up at the stars.

"I think I found them mom, that person you told me about." I laugh a little looking at Natsu. "I don't think he has the patience to stargaze though."

I fall asleep shortly after Natsu. It's a peaceful sleep. But there's a tiny almost nonexistent fear. I can feel it in all my dreams but pay the feeling no mind. It's just a dream after all.

 _~Timeskip next day, in Serpen~_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I wake up to Lucy lightly poking my cheek.

"Natsu, wake up. You slept through the entire trip."

I bat her hand away and snuggle in closer to her.

"Jeez Luce, Just five more minutes." I groan out.

I hear her sigh in frustration and then she pokes me again.

"Natsu." Her voice sounds sweet . . . A little too sweet.

"If you don't get up right now, I'm going to leave you on this train . . . And keep in mind it leaves in five minutes."

That wakes me up. I quickly jump up grab not only mine, but Lucy's luggage, and swing her over my shoulder. She squeaks in protest as I run off the death machine, through the train station and all the way to the center of town. Then and only then do I stop and put her down.

"What the heck Natsu, you didn't have to run us all the way here! How are we going to find the hotel?"

"Heh heh sorry Luce, I'm sure we'll find it. Come on let's get going." I turn to walk but stop when I see her reach for her luggage. Quickly I pull it out of her reach.

"Uh Natsu, I can carry my stuff."

"No way I saw you struggling with it yesterday, just don't worry about it a guy should carry the heavy stuff when he's with a lady."

My face feels a little warmer than usual as I look down at her. _'What the hell am I saying? That sort of speech isn't like me at all. Oh god I've been possessed!'_ my mind wanders but not for long. Soon enough I hear Lucy's soft voice and focus on her again.

"Well okay. . . Thank you Natsu." She looks down all shy and although she tries to hide it it I can see the pink dusting across her face. _'Does she have a cold or something?'_

"Let's get to the hotel quick, you're probably tired, c'mon Luce."

She nods and falls into step next to me. We walk in comfortable silence and for some reason I feel way too happy that we'll be together alone for two weeks. It feels nostalgic, and I especially like that, that asshole Gray won't be here.

We walk for a while before finally finding the right hotel. Lucy goes to the front desk to ask about our rooms while I sit down, relaxing a bit after the long walk.

I see her walking up to me with a weird look on her face and sit up.

"What's up?"

"Natsu? What exactly did you tell the hotel when you booked it?"

"Huh? Oh I didn't book it the client did for us."

"Well what did you tell the client?"

"I just told him it would be the two of us. I think I said something like, if you can book a room for me and the girl im coming with that would be great, why?"

"No wonder, damn it Natsu you should have verified we are friends."

"Why?"

"They put us in the same room, with one bed and the hotel clerk winked at me when I checked in."

"So?" I look at Lucy who seems to be getting more frustrated and, flustered? Why is she flustered?

"So, they think we're a couple Natsu."

"Oh god, is there at least another room?" "No I already checked."

I sigh and grab our bags as I stand up."Well, no reason to complain about it, let's just go to our room and get some sleep."

She looks like she's about to protest but instead simply follows me as I head to our room.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

We get to the room and it's just as I feared, the room has roses all over, candles and even complimentary Champagne as a gift from the client. I'm speechless but Natsu doesn't seem to care all that much. I'm about to ask about our sleeping arrangements when he speaks up.

"Hey Luce, you can have the bed okay? I'll stay on the couch."

Well that was nice . . . And very unlike Natsu.

"Seriously? Usually you just stay in the bed with me . . . Even at my house!"

He sighs and looks at me, blushing a little, having trouble making eye contact.

"Well you know Luce, I am a guy, and you're a girl. The only reason I share a bed with you normally is because Happy is with me I figure you feel safe that way. But you know Happy isn't here and neither are Erza or Gray. It's just us, so I don't want you to feel worried or uncomfortable in any way."

He looks at me finally still very red. I can't help how my heart starts beating faster. He can be so sweet, I could just kiss him right now. I blush at the thought and look away muttering "okay" as I go to get a fresh set of clothes.

"Hey I'm gonna hop in the shower okay?"

"You want some company?"

Natsu grins at me, I know he's joking and laugh with him as I walk into the bathroom.

"Follow me and die Natsu." I pretend to glare at him then quickly go inside the bathroom and lock it.

"Such a goof" I mutter to myself as I strip and get into the shower.

It's so refreshing, I feel all the strain from our trip wash away, and I love finally feeling clean. It doesn't take me long to finish my shower and soon enough I'm in front of the bathroom mirror brushing my teeth. I notice some split ends so I decide to get my hair trimmed a bit.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" I yell, and Cancer appears in a flash of light.

"What can I do for you, Ebi."

"Sorry for calling you out, I just need a quick trim."

As Cancer goes to trim my hair I hear a loud crash outside the bathroom before the door is thrown open, effectively breaking the lock.

"Lucy! I heard you Summon your spirit, are you oka...!"

He stops his sentence right there as he notices me, wearing nothing but a very short, very revealing towel.

"Kyaaaaa, Get out!" I yell throwing some soap at him. Natsu quickly retreats closing the door behind him shouting an apology as he does.

I can't stop blushing at the embarrassing situation of just moments ago as Cancer trims my hair. It doesn't take him long and once he leaves I quickly blow dry my hair and get dressed.

Now I just have to go out there and face Natsu. _'Jeez that would be embarrassing enough when I didn't have feelings for him but now it's just a thousand times worse.'_

I muster up as much courage as I can and finally leave the bathroom . . . Only to see Natsu bowing in front of the door. _'has he been there this whole time?_ '

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I really didn't mean to do that I was just worried you were in trouble or something. So please. . . Please don't kill me!"

He looks up at me with the most hilarious sad expression on his face. I try to stay serious but can't help but burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Natsu, w-whats with that face! HAHAHAHAHA. Oh jeez you look hilarious!"

I continue laughing as Natsu sits there the same look on his face. He sniffles a bit then smiles at me, before also starting to laugh.

We laugh for a while longer before I hear a loud gurgling sound.

"Oh man, how late is it? I just realized we haven't eaten since yesterday."

Natsu looks at me in horror. "Oh god, no wonder my stomach sounds like that, the monster is awake and demands foooood!"

I giggle at his antics before getting the room service menu.

"What do you want then, I'm probably just going to get a salad or something small."

"What!? No way Luce you need to get some real food in your system. Give me the menu I'll order."

Natsu quickly wrestles the menu away from me and picks up the phone. He then proceeds to order an obscene amount of food and some drinks.

"I'll just have a coke and. . ." He smiles at me before continuing. "And she'll have a strawberry smoothie, but make sure it's just strawberry, Lucy doesn't like strawberry banana."

I smile a little at how sweet that sounded. I can't believe he remembers something as silly as that.

He puts down the phone and smiles at me again. "You better eat at least half of what I ordered, you really don't eat enough."

"Heeey, have you ever thought that maybe you just eat way too much. I mean I'll probably explode if I eat that much food."

"No way! Food is good for you, not to mention really tasty you'll be fine!"

"But Natsu I don't want to explode!"

We went back and forth like this for quite a while.

Finally our food arrived so we both went to eat. I only ate maybe one full plate of food and I was stuffed. Natsu on the other hand ate everything else and then ordered dessert.

Soon enough we decided to go to sleep. Me on the bed and Natsu on the couch. For some reason I just couldn't sleep. Maybe because we were alone for possibly the first time since we met or maybe because I was still really full from dinner. I had a sneaky suspicion that the reason was the former though as I found myself shifting nervously under the covers and peaking up at Natsu who had passed out long ago.

I thought back to some of the things he'd said today. _'I never thought he would be so sweet. this kind of feels like a couple's getaway or something.'_ I smiled to myself at the thought of us being like that before finally drifting off to sleep.

 _~Flash forward two weeks later~_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"I heard her, I know I did." Please just let her be safe.

"Natsu!"

"That way!"

I start running. Hoping I'll get to her in time. My body is sore all over and I'm sure I'll have some nasty scars. Still I race in the direction that I heard her yell.

"I swear to god if she's hurt I'll destroy whoever did it."

My heart tightens at the thought and I push myself to go a little faster.

'Lucy please be safe, I promised you . . . didn't I?"

 _End of Chapter one._

 _So this one I think is fairly obviously going to be NaLu. This is my absolute favourite ship so I just couldn't wait any longer to start this. Now to fans of My Hero. I promise you a new chapter will be up soon I'm really sorry it took so long hopefully I can get over this writers block soon. Each chapter for my hero has been very hard to write and make sure it's not horrible but I think I'm getting back into the swing of it now. So now I'll shut up and you all have a fabulous day. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :D_

 _~ShirakaneChan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm back so here's chapter 2**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I wake up and leave the _"comfort"_ of my couch and head to the bathroom.

Lucy is still sleeping soundly on the bed, _'She's so pretty when she sleeps_.' I shake the thought away and get into the shower. In an attempt to loosen the sore muscles of my back. "Man if Happy were here I could've just shared the bed with Lucy."

I'm not completely stupid though. I know that there are boundaries in place for when we're alone. _'It's kinda weird though now that I think of it, Lucy and I have never actually been alone for any extended period of time. Since we met, Happy or Ezra or even Gray, that prick, have been with us_.'

I smile to myself getting out of the shower. "Well guess we'll just become closer friends now." I say louder than I meant and quickly listen to make sure Lucy's still asleep. I sigh in relief realizing she is and go about getting dressed, trying not to break anything so Lucy doesn't kill me.

A small fire and ripped down shower curtain later I'm dressed and leaving the bathroom.

"What did you break?"

I let out a yelp, I mean manly shout and jump back at the sight of Lucy who is right outside the bathroom door glaring at me.

"I . . . I didn't break anything Luce." I hold up my hands in defence hoping she won't kill me, and try to get out of her death glare.

She looks behind me and clearly see's the blackened wall and torn down shower curtain as she instantly pales.

"Dammit Natsu. Why do you always break everything!?"

"I'm sorry Luce, I really am it's just so cramped in there it was hard to get dressed."

"That's no reason to set it on fire!"

"Don't worry I'll pay for the damages I swear so please don't kill me Luce!"

"Oh damn right you're paying for the damages, and you're taking me shopping today."

My eyes widen. "Lucy, no please, Torture is no way to solve this!"

I cower and dash to the window which won't open and debate smashing it to escape the wrath of Lucy but realize she'll just get even angrier. I turn around and see her grabbing her keys and whip strapping them to her belt and begin walking to the door.

"Luce?"

"What!?"

I put my arms over my face knowing full well she could 'Lucy kick' me right out the window, she doesn't though. Instead she opens the door to walk out.

"I'm going for breakfast so I'll see you later."

"Huh, well I'll come for breakfast with you then."

"No I'm going alone."

She closes the door harder than I thought she could and I hear her walking away.

"Shit, she's terrifying when she's mad."

I look into the bathroom and decide to get that fixed before she comes back, so I call the front desk and after getting scolded by the mean secretary and charged for the damages the bathroom gets quickly fixed.

"At least it didn't take too long. We have to meet the mayor in an hour."

Just as I say that to myself Lucy walks in a large paper bag in hand. She still seems upset but not as mad as before.

She takes a look at the bathroom and seems surprised to see it back to normal.

"Sorry Luce, I got the bathroom fixed up and it's already paid for so don't worry."

She smiles at me then puts down the bag.

"Here I brought you some breakfast. Sorry I got so mad earlier."

I smile at her and quickly start eating trying to use a little bit of manners to not spray food at her.

"It's official Luce, You're a goddess."

She laughs at that and goes into the bathroom to wash her face. Once she finishes her routine of hair and makeup we head off to see the mayor.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

The mayors house is gigantic. It rests at the top of a hill overlooking the town.

"I'll bet you anything this guy's only concern is making money and the bandits are making it too hard." I look over to Natsu who nods in agreement

"Yea this guys house is bigger than the whole damn town."

We keep moving towards the house and I can't help but get an uneasy feeling. But I push passed it and keep moving.

"Say Natsu, when are you taking me shopping?"

"What!? I thought we'd moved passed the idea of torture Lucy! Please don't do this to me, for the good of your soul!"

I laugh at his reaction, as he starts laughing too we reach the front gate of the house and ring the buzzer.

"You're still taking me shopping no matter what."

Natsu is about to protest when the voice of an older sounding woman comes through the speaker.

"Do you have an appointment?"

I speak up knowing Natsu might be too abrasive for this poor woman.

"Yes, we are the wizards from fairy tail."

"Can I see your marks please."

We oblige and show our marks to the small camera place above the speaker.

As soon as we do there's a loud buzz and we here the woman say we can enter. Natsu walks in first, looking around like a little kid at the huge home. I personally find it dull. I can sense the loneliness in this place. I know when we walk in we'll see a maid withered and over worked. I butler to show us to the masters quarters and a few servants that will likely hurry about, never staying in sight long.

I take a deep breath and put on the face of Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and walk into the house with Natsu.

"Welcome, Albert will show you to Mayor Winstrel's office."

We follow the butler up the stairs and to the end of a long hallway, to another set of stairs.

"The Masters office is on the third floor, tea will be up shortly and then you will discuss with the master. Please stay on topic and don't ask too many questions."

' _Wow rules before the meeting that takes me back to that time I met the young lord or something. I broke every rule just so he wouldn't want to marry me. Dad was so mad.'_

I stifle a laugh and pull back the smile to a face of neutrality which is ridiculously hard with Natsu in front of me pretending to be a ninja.

"Nin, nin"

He whispers every once in a while and darts into random " _hiding_ " places.

Finally we reach the mayors office. The butler knocks twice then walks away.

"You may enter."

Comes from behind the door and so we both walk in.

The mayor is younger than I expected maybe in his early thirties standing slightly taller than Natsu but without the muscle. He stands behind his chair looking out a window.

' _Wow he posed before letting us in. That's new.'_ I keep the observation to myself trying to hold back any sarcastic remarks, knowing Natsu would probably tease the mayor with the information. ' _I'd kinda like to see the mayor get all angry sounds funny.'_

"Welcome Fairy Tail wizards. It's a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Mayor Winstrel."

He turns to us finally and quite obviously begins staring at me. I brush it off though and introduce us.

"A pleasure to meet you Mayor Winstrel, my name is Lucy and my companion here is Natsu."

"Companion? I understood you were more than that."

My heart clenches at the thought of being something more with Natsu but I don't let it show. As I'm about to tell the mayor the truth of the matter Natsu chimes in.

"Yes she's just embarrassed, and we prefer to stay professional on jobs."

He moves in front of me slightly blocking me from view.

"So can we start discussing the bandit problem?"

I try not to gawk at Natsu seeing his reaction and decide not to say anything until later. Still I smack his arm lightly and say "don't be rude to our kind employer." Hoping the mayor won't get upset with Natsu's way of speaking.

Mayor Winstrel however simply nods and motions for us to sit down.

"These bandits have been invading my town for a while. They strike at random never staying for more than a few hours. Usually they come three times a week, harass any store clerks in town for "protection money" and kill anyone who gets in their way.

"When was the last attack?"

"Two days before you arrived, we're due for another attack sometime today or tomorrow I need you both to remain on alert for any signs of them. Track down the base and take care of them all. Only two of them appear to be wizards so it should not be problem."

I'm about to ask if he has any idea where the base might be when he quickly stands up and walks up to us. He shakes Natsu's hand quickly then takes my hand and kisses it, lingering for a little too long.

"I'm sure you will do excellent."

Immediately after saying that we're rushed out of the mayors home by his butler Albert, who leaves us by the front gates and walks away without another word.

I wipe my hand off discreetly on my skirt and start walking with Natsu down to the village.

"Why did you tell him we were together?"

Natsu's cheeks turn a light pink as he turns away from me.

"He was staring at you way to intently Luce, I'm sorry but I didn't want him to try anything ya know?"

I blush at the protectiveness that isn't actually new to me when I think about it, and smile.

"Thanks Natsu."

He looks at me confused but seems to decide not to say anything.

"I will reward you by letting you accompany me as I go shopping."

His face pales instantly.

"No don't make me go Luce, please I want to live!"

He runs away from me down the path faster than I thought possible, even for a dragon slayer. I try to run after him but realize how futile it is to try to catch up to him.

So I keep walking at a comfortable pace and decide that once I get back to town I'll do some shopping on my own.

A sharp point in my back knocks me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Don't move blondie. You're coming with us."

I'm about to protest when a cloth moves over my mouth and I suddenly start feeling drowsy.

"What the he. . ."

I can hardly speak as my consciousness fades the last thing I say I utter barely above a whisper.

"Natsu."

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Natsu"

I think I hear someone call my name but it's so quiet I dismiss it as the wind making weird noises, and keep walking down the path. I got far enough away from Lucy that I knew she wouldn't bother catching up to me

"Man I hope she won't be too mad later. Maybe I should get her something just in case she's pissed at me."

I keep walking and eventually make it into town it's about three in the afternoon now and everyone is rushing about doing their daily business. I move around people, dodging the occasional person running towards their workplace probably late, and children who play among the moving crowds. I look into shop windows browsing for something Lucy might like.

I decide to go into a little jewelry store in a secluded corner of the market area. When I walk in I'm "attacked" by a girl who likely runs the store.

"Not often I see men in here alone! Looking for something to give you're sweetheart?"

"What? No I'm just looking for a present for my friend."

"Oh I see, you're going to confess you're love right? That's so romantic. I recommend earnings for that or maybe a couples charm bracelet!"

"No no just a friend I swear!"

She looks disheartened but doesn't say anything. Instead she walks to a display of necklaces and motions me over.

"What does you're friend like?"

I think for a minute before responding.

"She loves the stars and reading. But mostly the stars. She's a celestial mage."

"And what do you like?"

"Me? Well fire I guess. I'm a fire dragon slayer. I also like fighting bad guys and helping my friends except for Gray, he's such a prick!"

"Woah calm down there I asked what you _liked_."

She looks around for a bit and then picks up a necklace with a small silver chain with small stars decorating it, and an orb at the end of it. The orb showing the image of a meteor shower I watch the stars falling mesmerized by the fire that trails after each one until she pulls it away.

"Will this one work?"

"It's perfect. Luce'll love it!"

I buy the necklace and thank the shop keeper for helping me. She was nice enough to put the necklace in a deep blue gift box with a silver ribbon. Wrapped around it.

I continue on my way through the crowds keeping an eye out for any bandits that might attack. Luckily none do and around nine I head back to the hotel.

"I hope Luce isn't too mad at me."

I open the door to the room and quickly realize she's not there. I'm worried now but decide she probably just wanted to stay out a little later.

I get comfortable on the bed and call room service for some dinner and wait.

After eating I look at the time and realize it's already eleven. I start worrying more now realizing I have no idea where Lucy is. I jump off the bed and make my way to the door deciding to search for her around town.

I start near the market and move towards the late night restaurants and bars, checking each one for any sign of my friend. When I don't see her in any of these places I start to worry more and rush through the town to the last place I saw her.

"She's fine, probably just got lost or maybe the mayor invited her back or something."

I hurry up the path leading to the mayors home and finally spot a glinting on the ground. I immediately recognize it as Lucy's keys.

"Shit! Lucy!"

I pick up Lucy's keys sniffing the air to catch her scent and immediately begin running into the forest that surrounds the path. It's full of steep inclines as it continues on behind the mayors home. I don't stop running not even when a branch whips my arm leaving a deep cut.

"Lucy! I'm coming for you!"

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up surrounded by trees. The last of the sun seems to be setting as I look around trying to get my bearings.

I stand up and quickly clutch my head bracing myself against a nearby tree.

"What happened?"

I look down and see my clothes have been badly ripped, and I have cuts and bruises covering my body. Tears well in my eyes as I look around me suddenly scared someone's watching me. I reach down for my keys only to find them missing from my belt.

"I need to get out of here."

My throats stings painfully no doubt from dehydration. As I start to move something on a nearby tree catches my eye and I whip my head around to look at it. It's a note hung on the tree smeared with likely my own blood.

I pick it up and quickly scan it over. _'Don't bother coming after us, next time you won't be so lucky_.'

A threat, they want to threaten me, and Natsu into leaving. Now I'm pissed. Pissed off and still scared because I'm alone and don't have my keys.

"Aquarius is going to kill me."

I begin walking, realizing the town is to the east of my location as the sun sets over the forest. It's hard to move, my left ankle was likely sprained in the incident and my entire body is sore. Still I keep moving as fast as possible painfully aware of the many creatures that would love to eat me for dinner.

"At least I didn't drop my whip."

I brace myself on trees as I walk through the forest making sure to continue on straight. My eyes burn as I hold back tears and continue on through the darkness.

"Natsu, where are you?"

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I find myself stopped in a heavily wooded area. The surroundings smell like Lucy was here for some time, I can tell though she was hurt it smells like blood. _'I'll kill whoever did this_.' A piece of paper on a nearby tree catches my eye. _'Don't bother coming after us, next time you won't be so lucky_.'

There's dry blood on it and I know that it's Lucy's. Rage boils inside me as I try to calm myself into being rational enough to continue looking. I realize the bandits must have left hours before Lucy did. _'So they left her for dead_.' I sniff around find her trail and quickly follow it.

"I'm coming Lucy."

I run faster dodging branches as I go until finally I see her golden hair. She's braced on a tree moving slowly toward the next one with a bad limp.

"Luce!"

She turns around and smiles at me. That sweet _'thank god it's you smile_.' And I make my way over to her.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who the hell hurt you, I'll kick their ass!"

"Natsu calm down. I'm pretty sure it was the bandits. They did this to send a message."

"I know, I saw the note on the tree, back where you probably woke up. I just wanna know if you remember any faces that I need to particularly bash in."

Despite the injuries and being alone for hours she laughs a little at me.

"Natsu, you're always so protective. Can we get back to the hotel for now? I want to get cleaned up."

"Oh yeah sorry. Let's head back."

I kneel down in front of her quickly and say, "climb on."

"Oh Natsu you don't have to do that I can walk."

"No you can't. You can barely stand plus I'm an excellent horse."

She giggles a bit but still protests.

"Look Luce the reason you're out here is because I left you alone. Please let me carry you back at least."

It's true. If I hadn't run off this wouldn't have happened. My heart clenches whenever I think about it. Thankfully she doesn't object any further and quickly climbs on my back.

With me running it doesn't take long to get back to town, it's about one in the morning by the time we get back and we're both exhausted. Lucy takes the opportunity to take a shower while I decide to order her some food.

She comes out of the shower in a pair of comfy looking pyjamas and sits on the bed.

"I ordered you some food, it should be here soon so you better eat a lot."

She smiles lightly at me and lays down on the bed.

"Hey Natsu? I don't want you to blame yourself okay? I'm fine really, this is nothing some rest won't fix."

I look down trying to hide my face that must look like an ashamed puppies.

"I really am sorry Luce. I shouldn't have left you alone. We can go shopping everyday for the rest of the time we're here if it'll make you happy. But I promise I won't leave you alone like that again."

I look up and see her face red as Erza's hair. 'Is she sick!?, shit I knew she wasn't okay."

She looks away from my trying to hide the redness. I move closer to her and grab her face, putting my forehead to here's.

"You don't have a fever. Maybe it's something else. You need some rest Luce."

She looks at me questioningly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your face is all red. You must be getting sick."

She looks like she's about to argue but instead sighs as we hear a knock on the door.

The rest of the night goes by quickly Lucy finished eating and quickly falls asleep. Leaving me in silence, thinking about the days events, before I finally fall asleep.

 **Chapter two is at last complete. Sorry for the delay and I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review please. I want your feedback and suggestions. Have an awesome day.**

 ** _ShirakaneChan_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day another chapter. Feel free to check out my other story My Hero if you get the chance. It's a LaLu**.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up to find Virgo looking down at me and almost jump out of my skin. I let out a small scream and jump away effectively falling out of bed. Natsu jumps up from the clinch ready to fight and in his half asleep state trips over the edge of the couch.

He looks around trying to locate the threat. When he sees there is none he looks over at me.

"Why'd you scream?"

"Virgo was standing over me and it scared me when I woke up. Jeez Virgo why were you doing that?"

She gives me that same pokerfaced stare as I begin to feel like I've asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Princess has injuries I came to treat them. Are you alright princess?"

I smile at Virgo as she leans down to help me up from the floor.

Before she leaves for the celestial world I thank her for helping me and she of course asks for "punishment."

"Why does she always ask for punishment?"

"Jeez Luce I didn't know you were that way with your spirits."

My face turns red at the accusation as I yell "I'm not!" At him and dash into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me to complete my morning routine.

Natsu complains loudly about how long I'm taking. Wanting me to hurry up so he can take a shower.

He rushes in slamming the door shut as soon as I leave.

"Jeez didn't know you liked to be so clean Natsu!"

"Hey I like showers as much as you do! You just get all mad when I try to join you!"

I blush at the memory of all the times Natsu has barged into my bathroom while I was trying to take a shower or even a bath.

"You need to learn to respect my privacy!" I yell through the door but he doesn't answer. Likely unable to hear with the water running.

An idea pops into my head to get him back and I snicker at the prospect of my revenge.

Luckily knowing Natsu, he never locks the door so it's easy to slip into the bathroom silently and make my way past the shower to the toilet.

I prepare to run. Putting my hand on the lever I quickly flush the toilet and start moving. However I forget one crucial detail.

Natsu is kinda a klutz. As I move passed the curtain where he is making incoherent noises about the suddenly cold shower I look towards the curtain and see it being pulled back and Natsu falling out. I try and fail miserably at dodging and in the end we're both on the floor, a naked dripping wet Natsu on top of me with the shower still running.

Natsu looks down at me eyes wide in shock, I know I must look the same right about now, and half expect happy to float in saying _"you liiiiiiike her."_ It stays quiet though, both of us unmoving. I don't dare break eye contact.

' _Shit, shit, shit, shit, this wasn't supposed to happen! Dammit Lucy why didn't you move faster!'_

I realize Natsu's initial shock must have worn off now. His face is slightly pink and he's still looking at me but in an almost normal way.

"Hey Natsu? You think you can get off me?"

He blinks and moves a hand down my side.

My breath hitches ' _what is he doing!?_ '

And then he starts tickling me.

I scream in laughter begging him to stop but he doesn't let up, only tickling me more until I can barely breathe. He pulls a towel down from a nearby rack and wraps it around himself so he isn't completely naked anymore.

"That's what you get for trying to prank me!" He yells laughing at me. I get up quickly and rush out the door yelling a quick "you deserved it!" As I do and slam the door behind me.

My heart beats rapidly as I stand on the other side of the door remembering that split second before he tickled me. His hand on my side as he stared into my eyes. I thought he might do something else like kiss me. The blush on my face only grows at the thought and I shake it away trying to calm myself down.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I stare at my hand, standing in the middle of the bathroom. Thinking about what just happened. I started tickling her when I realized my hand had starting moving on it's own. It confuses me. ' _Why did my hand start moving? Maybe I'm possessed!'_

With Lucy in the hall I finish my shower quickly and get dressed. My mind still on what happened. I can't get that shocked look she had out of my mind. Her eyes wide. Face red and lips soft and slightly parted.

' _Wait what about her lips? Whatever doesn't matter we gotta kick some bandit butt today.'_

I burst out of the bathroom and quickly locate Lucy sitting on the bed clearly waiting to go.

"C'mon Luce! Let's go!"

She jumps up throwing me a cute smile, and starts walking to the door. Keys and whip already on her belt around her waist.

We make our way out of the hotel and I start leading her towards the market area. It's a short walk from the hotel and as soon as we get there her face lights up.

"Before you say anything I'm doing this because I owe you for everything that happened yesterday and I reserve the right to go into some places I want to check out."

She nods smile growing as she heads towards the first horribly girly store we see. I groan inwardly at the prospect of this being my entire day.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It's official he is perfect. I look at all the pretty shops as we walk down the street. They're all beautifully decorated and I make a few small purchases. Of course I've been looking for a magic shop and when I find one almost squeal in excitement.

"C'mon Natsu hurry up!"

He rushes after me holding my two bags as I rush into the magic shop. There aren't any people in it except for the old woman sitting behind the desk knitting. I browse for a bit not finding anything I really like and finally go up to ask if she has any keys while Natsu plays around with a device that changes your clothes colour.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you happen to have any gate keys?"

The woman smiles up at me and goes under the desk, pulling up a little box.

"I only have one, it's a silver key but I'm told it's a powerful one." She shows me the key and I immediately recognize it as Caelum the Chisel.

My eyes sparkle in excitement as I quickly ask the price.

"It's 3000 jewel."

My eyes almost pop out of my head. It's way less than the key is worth. I briefly wonder if it's a fake but can feel the key is indeed real.

"That's an amazing price! I'll take it."

"Could I interest you in a new key ring perhaps? It only obeys its master and will never let you lose your keys. It's only 300 jewel more."

I buy both items excited to use them. I end up making a contract with Caelum in a secluded alley. Wanting to make a new friend before I forget.

Natsu walks ahead of me leading me to the restaurants. We stop at a small cafe for lunch and relax.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I got you something Luce."

"Huh what is it?" I ask bewildered at the thought that Natsu would get me a gift.

He pulls a dark blue box wrapped in silver ribbon out of his pocket and hands it to me. Urging me to open it quickly.

When I open the box I see the most beautiful necklace with a delicate silver chain decorated with small stars that lead to a small orb which portrays a meteor shower in a living night sky. I jump forward hugging Natsu tightly while thanking him repeatedly. He seems happy with my reaction and laughs at me saying. "You're like a little kid who just got a giant lollipop or something!" I blush denying that I could ever look like that and try to put on the necklace. It's difficult since I can't see and after struggling a little Natsu walks over to me.

"Here I'll get it." He takes the necklace from me and wraps it around my neck lightly, clipping the two ends together.

I blush even more at the action and thank him again. "Thank you so much Natsu, I didn't know you could pick out something so nice."

"I'll be honest the lady at the store helped me pick it. I'm really glad you like it. It'll be a memory from this trip."

We finally leave the cafe and start walking through the market again when suddenly people are running past us going the opposite direction we are. They are screaming for everyone to hide, and get off the streets. Natsu stops one man who is pushing people out of his way, including some children.

"Hey, whats everyone running for?"

"The bandits are attacking again, they'll kill anyone they see! Run!" He pushes away from Natsu and keeps running as We look at each other silently deciding to go make our first attack.

Virgo comes from the celestial realm and takes my bags from shopping back with her knowing very well that they'd be in the way.

The bandits are at the edge of town working their way forward towards the market district. They break windows and beat some men who appear to have been the last to try and make it away from the men.

Rescuing the townsmen becomes my top priority as I summon Leo and Aries to help me.

"Leo, Aries free those men and knock out the ones holding them."

They both nod to me and jump into action as I pull out fleuve de etoiles. And join Natsu in beating up the many Bandits now swarming the city. I lash out with my whip using it to smash different enemies into eachother. And knocking away anyone trying to attack Natsu from behind. Aries and Leo finish taking care of the captured men and join the fight, making sure I don't have anyone attacking my blind spot. And helping Natsu attack some men. It doesn't take long before most of the men have gone down and Aries has them trapped in her wool. I dismiss Leo and Aries and summon Virgo to tie up the men while Natsu and I chase after the retreating bandits.

"Natsu did you see which at they went?"

I ask out of breath as we stop at a fork in the road. Natsu sniffs the air trying to figure out exactly which way they went but shakes his head. "Sorry Luce their scent is all over the place. They probably scattered and are going to meet up at their base later."

"Should we pick a couple to follow?"

"Nah, those guys down in town still need to be questioned before the magic councils comes to take'em away."

I nod and we head back towards town. I'm surprised at how mature Natsu can be. It's like he's intentionally acting like a dense goofball all the time to hide how smart he actually is. I look over at Natsu only to see he isn't beside me but rather up in a tree acting like a ninja again. His head darts in my direction as he says "nin, nin Luce."

 _'Ok maybe he is just a dense goofball who tries to act smart sometimes.'_

I laugh a little at his antics smiling up at him as he jumps to another tree branch.

 _'Either way I like him.'_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Once we get back to town Lucy has Virgo bring the bandits to a spot outside town where we can question them with some privacy. Lucy wants to stay but I ask her instead to go and help the people of the town who may have been injured. She agrees reluctantly but I know she never really liked the questioning part of things, seeing as if there was a man they'd always make some crack about her or start flirting. It annoyed me when they'd do that too though.

Once all the men wake up I start.

"So I've got a few questions for ya!"

"We're not telling you anything!"

I rush forward and punch the guy who interrupted me.

"First of all I wanna know where your base is."

The questioning continues like this. No matter how I seem to threaten them they don't say much only that their base is in the forest where we'll never find it and that their friends will come back for them. My patience starts to wear thin and finally I decide to ask the one question I've been dying to ask.

"I wanna know which one of you pricks came up with the idea to take my friend and hurt her the way you did."

They all look at eachother sheepishly clearly understanding that lying here would not be a good idea. They seem to all agree to stay silent so I send flames shooting out surrounding them. "You'd better tell me or I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!"

They all scream trying to get as far away as they can from the fire but I don't let up still angry about what they'd done to Lucy.

"You'd better start answering me and quick before I ' _accidentally_ ' lose control of my fire."

"Okay! Okay! We admit it, it was us we were trying to warn you!"

I ease up on the flames trying to make him speak more.

"Warn us about what?"

"It's true we wanted you out of town, but there's more to it. Lots of wizards came here before you, something happens to them we aren't sure what though!"

"Keep talkin!"

"They . . . They were all wizards without guilds until you two came along, and everyone just assumes we killed em, but we didn't! There's something wrong with this town, but especially with the . . ."

I don't get to hear anything else before the men disappear before my eyes with a swift passing shadow. I look around trying to locate them and realize quickly there is nothing left of them.

I tell Lucy what happened and we both agree that something seems pretty messed up about all this.

"We should tell the mayor what we found out maybe he'll know something."

"Or maybe he's in on it. We should just beat up some more of those bandits and get the information outta them!"

"But Natsu that's a lot easier said than done. What's stopping the same thing from happening again."

She makes a good point even if We did get more bandits to question what's stopping the same thing from happening over and over. It's frustrating but we need a better plan. ' _I'm sure Luce will think of something. She always does.'_

"Yea but don't say anything to that mayor. I don't trust that guy."

She gives me a questioning look but doesn't say anything else about the mayor.

"For now why don't we start asking the townspeople about their individual experiences. That way we can get as much information as possible."

I nod in agreement and we head towards where a majority of the townspeople have gathered to question them.

 _A few hours later_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Questioning the townspeople didn't yield much information. Supposedly they always attack starting from different points in the town then spread out once they reach the centre. But they always leave in the same direction. Towards the forest left of the mayors mansion that sits on top of the hill. They never go near the mayors home and instead of climbing the path always seem to take the harder route directly through the forest where Natsu said there were steep inclines that would likely take some time to climb over to get away. Likely this is why they took a different route when we chased them.

"Hey Natsu why don't we head into the forest tomorrow and see if we can find the base?"

"Yeah I still wanna know more about what those other guys were freaking out about. Plus we could finish the job way quicker."

We agree to get up early the next morning and head into the forest. This plan in mind I quickly shower and change before going to bed, falling asleep quickly.

In my dreams I see a dark figure chuckling. When I look closer I can see Natsu lying beneath him, beaten and unconscious. I gasp and scream for him to wake up but when I try and move I realize I'm being held back. I look around myself and realize I've been chained to the wall. The figure, which I realize is of a man, looks towards me and everything goes black. I don't dream anymore that night, but still have a familiar uneasiness that sneaks its way into my mind all night.

 **No Ones P.O.V**

The bandits watch as the flames around them disappear leaving the angry pink haired man behind they find themselves in complete darkness. The men let out a cry of surprise all looking around, wondering what exactly happened.

Their eyes. Adjust to the darkness and they see they are in a dungeon. With only one for and spikes that cover two walls.

Two of them scream in terror as their supposed leader speaks up.

"Stop screaming! We'll get out of this!"

They seem to quiet but are joined by another voice.

"I sincerely doubt that."

Their heads whip toward the door to see who had spoken. They see the figure of a tall man with dark hair but no other features are visible in the darkness.

"You have been sentenced to death for the crime of banditry and coming oh so close to causing those two wizards to be suspicious of me and we can't have that."

The mine cry out in protest but the man turns away, as the walls start closing in on the bandits within the cage.

Their screams echo through the long hallway as the man walks down it, stopping at a large metal door he waits for the screaming to stop.

"Anne, Beth."

Two women both looking to be in their late twenties appear one wears a simple white long sleeved dress and the other a simple black short sleeved dress. Both dresses stop above the knees in the front then flare around to drag on the floor in the back. Their hair is a deep red, and both have green eyes.

"Clean up that cell will you? I suspect there may be need of it in the near future."

The two women nod and with a quiet, "yes master," they go to complete the given task, as their Master leaves the darkness of the dungeon.

 **Here you go, yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and as always remember to check out my other story. Oh and please review! I love it when you do**!

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy and I follow the very light scent of the bandits in an attempt to find their base. We've been tracking them for a couple of hours now and unfortunately haven't been able to find any sign of them other than a quickly fading scent.

I'm beyond annoyed at this point and the bugs flying around my ears are definitely not helping. I swat at them to no avail.

I look back at Lucy seeing her swat the bugs that land on her. She gets grossed out every time a dead one sticks to her.

"Hey Luce, let's head back its already noon and I'm starving."

"Shouldn't we try and track them down before the scent fades completely?"

"Nah we should be in town guarding the citizens, they'll be back in a couple days anyways."

She sighs but follows me as I start heading back for Serpen.

"You know our job really is to hunt down the bandits."

"C'mon Luce don't be so serious, there's not much we can do anyways. The scent is too faded and there's bugs everywhere making hearing impossible."

"Fine we have to guard the town then, and watch out for a surprise attack."

"And we can do that from a restaurant getting some food."

I smile over at her and she smiles back as we continue walking, dodging branches and rocks.

"I won't argue with getting a little food in my stomach."

"Great! Let's go Luce."

 _ **Back in Serpen**_

We sit at a table on the patio of a small restaurant near the edge of town. It has lots of damage and not many customers. While I eat Lucy talks to the waiter.

"You must have been hit a few times, I know those bandits always leave through this side of town."

"Yea luckily though being the last stop their in a rush to leave. The building gets most of the damage but as you can see that's enough to drive some customers away."

"I'm so sorry, we'll make sure to capture the jerks who did this to you."

She puts a reassuring hand on his and gives it a squeeze. I notice his eyes drift to her chest. He stares at her breasts ogling them. I growl at him unconsciously and both of them quickly look in my direction.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Nothin Luce, I was just thinking it's weird how this guys staring at your chest."

The waiter tries to defend himself, stumbling over his words. Lucy blushes furiously and covers her chest with her arms.

"He was not!"

"Seriously Luce he totally was, I bet if I hadn't growled he would have been too lost in his staring to notice anything you said."

The waiter walks away and the bit of jealousy I hadn't really noticed leaves me. ' _Why was I jealous, that's kinda weird_.'

"Jeez Natsu that's so embarrassing, thank you though."

I'm not sure why she thanked me but smile anyways, happy that she isn't upset with me.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _'I can't believe he was staring at my chest. Thank god Natsu noticed, it's so embarrassing when guys do that!_ '

I look over to Natsu suddenly very aware with the fact that although we've been in tons of compromising positions he never really took advantage of that. ' _Heck as dense as he is I've never seen Natsu leer at anyone let alone me_.'

"Hey Natsu is there anyone you like?"

The question is out of my mouth before I even know where it came from.

"Well yeah, duh."

My heart drops but I pretend to smile.

"Oh yeah, who. Is it Lisanna?"

"Well yeah, and you and Happy, Gramps not gray that ice prick, and Erza is terrifying!"

I laugh suddenly aware of how innocent Natsu is.

"Not like that Natsu I mean like in a more than friends kind of way. Not a family way either but as in you know, an attracted to a person kind of way."

"You mean like love."

I'm a little shocked with his matter of fact statement. I hadn't realized he would get what I meant so easily. I nod trying not to look too eager to hear his response.

"Well I don't really know how love feels so I wouldn't really know. How about you Luce? Are yooooooou in love?"

He smirks over at me, listening intently awaiting my answer. I debate saying no but have a feeling he would know if I was lying so instead I answer truthfully.

"Yeah I guess I am."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"With who!"

"I'm not telling you'll just think I'm stupid."

"Cmon Luce I gotta know now, unless if it's Ice Princess. Luce please tell me you're not in love with the Ice Princess!"

He grabs my arms shaking me back and forth. I laugh at the antics and finally get him to stop shaking me.

"No way! it's not Gray, Juvia would probably kill me if I did anyways. I'm not gonna tell you though so you should just stop asking."

I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel but knowing Natsu he'd probably take it as a joke.

"Fine, then I'm not gonna tell you who I'm in love with."

He says this in defence and I see it for the silly lie it is.

"Sorry Natsu, I'm not spilling the beans that easily. Come on we should start patrolling around town."

He nods to me and gets up from the table while I follow. We start walking towards the other end of town deciding to try patrolling the perimeter today.

We are just in the centre of town when we hear someone scream. We both immediately dart in that direction, readying ourselves for a fight.

"Think it's the bandits!?" I yell over the commotion of the crowd.

"No, they smell different, and they don't usually attack two days in a row!"

We finally get to the source of the commotion and are stunned to see a Wyvern tearing its way through town. It's red with white spikes on top of it's head and white claws stained with dirt and likely blood.

"No one seems to be hurt yet, let's get rid of this as quickly as possible!"

Natsu jumps into action as soon as he says that. I on the other hand have no idea how we're going to get rid of this thing.

"Open gate of the lion and the bull! Loke! Taurus!"

I summon my two spirits and they set off to work right away not before Taurus ogles me a bit though. I take out fleuve de etoiles and dash after them towards the wyvern that Natsu is unleashing hell on.

"Wings of the fire dragon!"

His attacks are landing perfectly they are pushing the wyvern back so I know that if we team up we should be able to defeat it or even make it retreat.

I watch Natsu launch a flaming fist towards towards the wyvern and see it move to hit him. He's having trouble attacking now as it hurls its claws towards him.

In a second I have a plan and run towards the wyvern. I start by running around it's legs then hit it. The wyvern does the expected and tries to hit me but I dodge and jump onto it's arm. I run along the arm around the back and then around its body. All the while dodging Natsu's flames and the wyvern's claws.

Finally I complete my run and jump down.

"Loke!"

He responds quickly and catches me, putting me down gently he then goes back to fight alongside Taurus. I pull my whip tight. It takes some effort but with a little help from fleuve de etoiles I manage to tighten it enough that the wyvern wings are stuck to its body.

"Thats awesome Luce!"

Natsu yells down at me then deeply breathes in.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Regulars Impact"

"Rampage!"

Taurus lands the final blow as Natsu cheers in his victory and Loke stops by to flirt with me before going back to the celestial realm.

"Hey Luce that was an awesome idea!"

"Thanks I'm just glad it worked so well."

I put up my hand which Natsu high fives incredibly hard. "Jeez Natsu not so hard, that really hurt."

"Aw man I'm sorry Luce."

He takes my hand quickly and kisses the palm, I go completely red and am so embarrassed I could die.

"W. . . What are you d. . . doing Natsu?"

"Mira told I should do this if someone gets hurt, it's supposed to make it better."

"When did she tell you that?"

"Before we left I stopped by to tell her we were going together on this mission and she told me if you got hart to kiss the spot better, I just remembered it now. Did it help?"

"Yea, I guess it did a little."

I blush more and try to decide whether I should thank or kill Mirajane.

"Hey Luce we should make sure everyone's ok and get that wyvern out of here."

I nod as Natsu gets to work trying to move the wyvern. It's unconscious right now but we don't want it coming to in town. After quite a bit of trial and error we eventually move the wyvern away from Serpen and set up some traps so it won't come back. After we go to check on the townspeople. Luckily no one was hurt in the attack but numerous buildings have been destroyed.

It's eleven in the evening by the time we get back to our room, and we are both exhausted.

"Man that was a long day! I can't wait to get something to eat."

"Me either, man I can't believe we have to deal with bandits and monsters now. It's such a pain."

"Oh cmon Luce, this is fun there's so much fighting to do."

"Maybe it's a little fun but I don't really like fighting much."

"How about the guy you loooooove, does he like fighting?"

I sigh at his teasing realizing it would have likely been better if I had just lied. Still I decide to answer.

"Yeah, you could say it's one of his favourite things to do."

"Well then that's good for you."

I look at Natsu confused, my face obviously questioning.

"Think about it Luce, if you both loved fighting it would never work, and same if you were both always peaceful. Sounds like you'd balance eachother out and be perfect together."

I blush, ' _I hadn't realized how mature he could be this is almost scary._ '

"Maybe you're right but he only sees me as a friend."

"Is it Elfman! Please tell me it's not the man obsessed Elfman!"

I laugh uncontrollably at the sudden out burst, barely able to respond I finally take a deep breath and wipe the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"No Natsu it's not Elfman, he has a thing with Evergreen! I can't believe you thought it was Elfman."

"Cmon just tell me, I'll keep it a secret I promise."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

He sits there thinking for a moment seemingly questioning himself. 'What is he thinking about?'

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

I never really thought about it. ' _Why do I wanna know?_ ' I ponder the question wondering why it is I'm so curious about who she loves. I ignore the slight pain in my chest and try to think of what to say. The pain keeps coming back though every time I think of how Lucy is in love. ' _Why won't that go away, it's making it hard to focus_.'

I look up at Lucy who has her head tilted in confusion. _'Shit how long have I been thinking for, better answer quick_.'

"Cause I wanna make sure he's not a jerk, your my friend so I wanna keep you happy Luce."

She smiles at me but it seems a bit disappointed. I want to ask why but she quickly walks to the bathroom saying she's going to shower.

The answer I gave doesn't sit right with me. It doesn't feel like a truthful answer and every time I think about this whole topic of Lucy in love the pain in my chest increases. ' _What the heck is that? I know I'm not sick_.'

 _'Wait, it can't possibly be . . .'_

Lucy walks out of the bathroom and I quickly ask her the question on my mind.

"Hey Luce, what's it feel like to be in love?"

She looks at me a bit shocked then puts a finger to her chin thinking for a moment before answering.

"It's hard to explain its like, being happy just because they are or getting a pain in your chest when you think of them with someone else. Or even being happy when they say your name, as silly as that sounds. That's kinda how it is for me anyways. Sorry if it didn't really answer your question Natsu."

' _Shit_.'

"Natsu are you okay?"

I realize I must have a dumb look on my face but can't really help it. I feel every one of those things for Lucy. ' _No way, I'm a dumbass. I love Lucy!? Why the hell didn't I realize it sooner? I'm not possessed thank god but damn! What do I do now?'_

"Hello? Natsu, are you in this universe?"

I blink back to reality and quickly decide there's no way in hell I can tell her the truth.

"Yea I'm fine, sorry about that I just don't really get the whole love thing ya know? Hey let's get some food."

' _Good job Natsu distract from the situation and change the subject.'_

"Alright then, what do you want?"

We order from room service and I devour pretty much everything, attempting to distract myself, we go to bed soon after dinner and as Lucy sleeps I lay awake on the couch.

' _How the hell could I tell her when she already loves someone else._ ' I only fall asleep because of exhaustion but my dreams are filled with anxiety.

 **No ones P.O.V**

"I told you not to release the damned Wyvern, now it won't be able to fight properly."

A man in a dark green t-shirt and grey pants shakes in fear before his master.

"I'm sorry master I briefly lost control, there are so many beasts to control . . ."

The Master kicks the man in the stomach as he hunches over on the floor he stomps down on his head.

"No excuses Bevin, you're lucky I still need you to control the beasts, anymore screw ups and you'll end up like those foolish bandits."

He stomps down on Bevin's head again that walks away angrily.

"Don't disappoint me."

He opens the door to a bright hallway and leaves Bevin in the dark.

 **Alrighty another chapter done if you get the chance please check out My Hero it's a Lalu, and please review I love feedback so don't hesitate but please don't be too mean if I suck, anyways have a wicked awesome day!**

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up and hear Natsu already taking a shower. I look over at the clock and lazily get up.

" _Damn Natsu's getting good at waking up before me. It's only 7:30._ "

Natsu walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed and looking like absolute hell.

"Oh my god, are you okay Natsu? You don't look like your feeling to great."

"Yea I didn't sleep to well last night, it's fine though I'm ok."

"You are not, lay down on the bed and get some more sleep right now."

"No I'm fine Luce I just need to get out of the hotel."

He ties and fails miserably at being energetic.

"Natsu either you go to sleep or no breakfast."

"What!? But food!"

"I'm serious Natsu, go to sleep."

He looks like he might protest more but doesn't, instead he slumps down on the bed and is asleep just seconds later.

"Jeez, why didn't you get any sleep?"

I sit down on the bed and unconsciously stroke his hair. He smiles lightly in his sleep and I can't help but smile myself at how cute he looks.

I pull myself away and decide to go out and get some breakfast while simultaneously patrolling the town a bit. ' _I'll let Natsu sleep for a couple hours then bring him some breakfast.'_

It's quiet this time of morning so I decide to stick to the outer edges of Serpen in an attempt to spot any possible attacks while silently praying there are none while I'm alone. A loud crash coming from just a small distance from my own location shatters that hope.

"Crap."

I sprint towards the now increasing noise. The poor townspeople who have suffered so many attacks are running once again. _'I need to stop this and quick._ '

The bandits are making their way to the centre of town again and have already caused quite a bit of damage. I move towards them deciding to summon Virgo and Loke to help me deal with them.

I draw fleuve de etoiles, take a deep breath and rush towards them. Loke is beside me covering my back as Virgo moves to take out any stragglers. A knock a man back into a few more but their up and coming after me soon after. I pull one towards me with my whip and 'Lucy Kick' him in the face, he's quickly knocked out. I look over to Virgo who has taken to digging pit traps for all of her enemies. We've just about finished taking all the men out when Virgo is hit by a stream of water and sent back to the celestial realm.

"Virgo!"

"Lucy look out!"

Loke tackles me just in time to avoid yet another stream of water so hot I can feel it even from a few feet away.

"It's not nice attacking my friends like that. I suppose I'll have to punish you."

The man who'd attacked is leaning against the wall of a nearly destroyed building. He has deep blue, long hair that's tied back into a ponytail. He wears white pants with a black sleeveless shirt and grey gloves.

"Speachless I see, i know I must be impressive."

' _Great, a cocky annoying bastard.'_

"I don't care who you are your friends were hurting this town! I won't let you just do as you please, and you'll pay for hurting my friend."

"Celestial spirits aren't your friends they're your servants, don't mistake them for anything more."

He immediately attacks sending water flying towards me shaped like small spears. I dodge all but one that barely grazes my shoulder. I gasp at the sudden pain. I look down and notice the water left a deep cut in my arm.

"That was just my water spear, let's see how you fare against my blades."

Suddenly I'm dodging water blade, after water blade trying to think of a good way to counter attack, Loke isn't doing much better as the man clearly has us on the defensive.

' _Damn it if Natsu were here he'd probably have kicked this guys ass by now . . . No I can't rely on Natsu all the time. I need to fight my own battles.'_

With a fresh resolve I duck beneath a blade and rush forward ready with my whip. I dodge blades somewhat poorly as they leave shallow cuts all along my body. I'm in pain but keep moving. I realize if I can distract him enough Loke and I can easily take him out so that's exactly what I do. I lash out with my whip, hitting him at any opening I see. He become enraged sending torrents of water my way. I take the hit head on as Loke comes up behind him.

"Regulas Impact!"

He punches the mage catching him by surprise and throwing him back. Luckily between the blows I landed with my whip and Lokes strength we've managed to knock him out.

Loke rushes over to me and quickly helps me up, the final blow I took was pretty strong but nothing I can't handle although now I'm sore all over.

"Don't worry Loke I'm ok, you can go back to the celestial world I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure Lucy? You look like you've been hurt pretty bad."

"Don't worry, it's just a few cuts and bruises, I'll be ok."

Loke hesitates but heads back to the spirit world anyways while I go about tying up the members of the guild, making sure to be extra cautious with the water mage.

I finally manage to look at the time and realize it's already twelve so I start heading back to the hotel.

 _'I need to train more, relying on someone else all the time is rude I need to be stronger.'_

These thoughts run through my mind even as I stop to pick up breakfast for Natsu and I.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I wake up, finally feeling more refreshed, just asLucy walks in. I can smell that she's brought food with her and turn over to check the time.

' _12:30? She's been gone a while.'_

I look up at Lucy and am immediately wide awake.

"What happened Luce! Are you okay!"

"Oh I'm fine the bandits attacked again so I had to fight them, there was a water mage who was really self centred and annoying but I got them all in the end."

She smiles at me but I can't smile back. The cuts all over her body are fresh, meaning she fought them just a few minutes ago and I slept through it all. She even stopped to get me food. ' _Damn it I'm such a jerk.'_ Without knowing I've walked up to Lucy and taken the bag of food out of her hands.

"Natsu? Are you Okay?"

I wrap my arms around her hurrying my face in her soft hair.

"I'm sorry Luce, I should have been there to help you and I wasn't. I'm such a jerk."

"Natsu I'm really okay I promise I am."

"No your not Luce you've got cuts all over you don't even try to hid it I can feel you wincing in pain right now."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to worry, I have to get stronger is all."

I sigh at her stubbornness it's frustrating but for some reason I can't help but find it cute.

' _Why am I so head over heels in love with her.'_

"Lucy I promise that from now on I'll be there no matter what I'll be right there to help you with anything and everything, I promise I won't leave you alone ever again."

"Well I may need a little alone time."

"I know, I mean I won't let you be hurt again. I can't stand seeing you in pain Luce. It kills me."

I want to tell her how I feel but hold back realizing it would likely only complicate things. She pushes away from me and smiles up at me.

"Natsu you're way to good to me you know that?"

"That's how you should treat your friends Luce, now can I eat something? I'm freaking starved."

After successfully distracting Lucy from my own cheesiness and eating something we head out to question those bandits more luckily they are easier to get information from than the first bunch.

"Natsu I think it's this way, do you smell anything?"

I walk over to Lucy and sniff in the direction she's pointing.

"Yeah definitely stronger that way."

The Bandits quickly admitted that they often moved the location of their base. The only way they knew where it would be after attacking was to look for a note on one of the trees that the passed while fleeing the village after a raid. We found the note quickly and are now following the scent of the Bandits.

"Hey Luce we need to be careful, I smell something rotting."

She nods at me and we keep moving both carefully checking our surroundings. We eventually come to a small clearing that contains the remains of several men. I identify them as the bandits who had gone missing the day they first attacked. Lucy covers her mouth and looks away quickly. I push her away from the area and decide we should head back to town.

"Those were the men that disappeared while you were questioning them right? I can't believe someone would do that."

She's pale, clearly disturbed by what we'd just seen.

"I'm going to question those guys you caught earlier to see if they know anything about what the other group mentioned, hopefully the same thing doesn't happen."

She nods at me and we keep moving through the forest.

 ** _In Serpen_**

I decide to leave Lucy at the hotel so she can get some much needed rest, then I head over to where we've been keeping the prisoners.

They seem freaked out when I arrive. ' _Good_.'

"We didn't find your base I'm thinking you lied to us."

I keep out the fact we stopped looking hoping to freak them out into giving me more information.

"We didn't lie! The note should've led you straight to it."

"All I saw was some of your buddies rotting corpses. You trying to scare us or something! Cause I'm tellin ya right now it's just pissing me off."

They cower a bit as fire ignites in my hand.

"Stop lying to me. I wanna know why you killed them."

"We didn't we really didn't, it was that crazy guy probably. The one who's been killing mages that come here."

"Yea and who is it?"

"We don't know for sure but something is suspicious about that mayors house why don't you investigate him!"

"Maybe I will, you'd better not be messing with me. I wouldn't want to burn you all to a crisp."

They all swear they aren't lying and I leave them alone deciding that tomorrow I'll get Lucy to come with me so we can pay a visit to the mayor.

When I get back to the hotel room Lucy is in the shower, and there's food waiting for me on the table. I dig in right away and don't even notice Lucy walk out of the bathroom.

"Jeez slow down, we wouldn't want you to choke now."

With a mouth full of food I turn around to look at her. She's wearing this cute nightgown that shows off a lot of skin. I briefly consider confessing to her right then and there but hold back.

I swallow my food and smile at her.

"Don't worry Luce I never choke. I have a Dragon throat!"

"Yea okay, sure but if someday you choke just remember I warned you."

"Yeah I will. So anyways those guys you caught said the mayor was really suspicious why don't we go investigate him tomorrow?"

She seems to hesitate a bit before answering and when she does it's a less than enthusiastic "Sure."

"Do you not wanna investigate him? I mean he is pretty creepy."

"I just don't see him as guilty right now, I mean he just seems like the annoying money obsessed type that's just my opinion though."

"Hey he's not guilty until we get some evidence so don't worry Luce."

She smiles at me and it makes my heart beat faster just looking at it. ' _I really am screwed she's going to be able to make me go anything she wants with a smile like that_.'

 **No Ones P.O.V**

"Bevin, I want them dead. It won't do to have them teleported to my dungeons, send whatever manner of beast you see fit and exterminate those bandits."

The mayor sits in the dark room brooding over his desk. He lifts up a lacrima from the table and peers into it, watching as the bandits sit in a cell awaiting the magic council.

"Stupid men are going to ruin everything. I want them to die in the most brutal way Bevin, and don't bother me for a while, I'll have to play host to the Fairy Tail mages until they loose suspicion."

He stares into the lacrima as the image changes to Lucy and Natsu's hotel room.

"I'll have your power soon enough."

 ** _Another Chapter complete. Sorry they've been a little short lately I always try for at least 200 words of actual story. So with my other fanfic 'My Hero' coming close to an ending I'm thinking of starting another story once that one is complete, I want som opinions so should it be another Fairy tail one? What ship should be its focus if any. Should it be another Lucy leaves fic? Leave a review with any requests or private message me. Thanks and have an awesome day._**

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy and I wake up early and head out for the mayors home as soon as we can. I keep more alert as we move, not wanting anything to happen to Luce again on this road.

"Hey Natsu? What do you think we should ask the mayor."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well we can just go up there and say ' _hey those bandits said you were suspicious, so what sort of illegal stuff are you into_?' We have to ask some questions that sound normal."

"Why?"

"Cause he isn't gonna straight up tell us he's a bad guy if he even is."

"I dunno I'm already pretty sure he is, I don't like that guy."

"Why? He seems nice enough, clearly money obsessed but not evil."

"C'mon Luce doesn't he give you weird vibes. Like when he kissed your hand our first day here, that was weird."

She sighs clearly done with the conversation, I however get increasingly annoyed when I think of that moment our first day here. ' _The guy thinks we're together but he's still making a move. What a jerk_!' I swallow my frustration not wanting Lucy to notice.

We eventually make it to the mansion of the mayor. Before I can do anything Lucy rings the doorbell and speaks through the intercom.

"Hello it's the mages from Fairy Tail you hired, we need to speak with the mayor if possible."

The lady over the intercom stays quiet but buzzes us in, allowing us access to the large property. We walk along the path through the yard until we finally reach the main doors which open as soon as we walk up.

"The mayor is very busy you really must make an appointment next time, he's in his study."

I walk by her not really caring but Lucy stops to say a quick apology and inform her we won't be long. I used to wonder why she was so good with rich people even though she hates them, I get it now though. ' _Lucy was raised in this kind of shitty environment she must be used to it.'_ Still I can see the strain in her eyes, the way she has to pretend to be a different person than she truly is. ' _It must be hard.'_

I walk back and grab her hand gently, leading her away from the annoying woman. She seems surprised but doesn't question me as we move up the stairs headed for the mayors office.

He seems to have been expecting us and already has some tea set out, I ignore it not liking tea very much but Lucy accepts and takes a slow elegant sip, commenting on the flavour or something which ends up sparking the most boring conversation about tea leaves I've ever heard.

"I have the leaves grown in a small green house out back, would you like to see Ms. Heartfilia?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind showing me . . ."

As she goes to stand up I put a hand on her shoulder trying to remind her why we're here. She looks up at me and then back to the mayor.

"I'm sorry I guess that will have to wait, we actually have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

She asks various questions which get us nowhere while constantly getting swept up in conversation with the mayor. All the conversations are mind numbing and tiring, finally I get sick of being polite and speak up.

"Don't you find it weird that your town is suffering from these bandit attacks but not you? I mean the town is further from the forests edge than you are, hell the forest is practically your backyard."

"I see why you may think it odd Mr. Dragneel, however the large fence around my property may have something to do with it."

Lucy looks up at me with a look in her eyes that tells me to stop, when she goes to apologize for the question I interrupt not wanting to return to the endlessly boring conversation.

"Bandits don't normally stop for just fences, not when there's a rich house on the other side, so it can't be that."

"Then maybe it is the Gaurds that I have, they are well trained."

"I haven't seen a single gaurd the entire time we've been here, and I've only ever smelled you, Lucy, and those two servants you have downstairs besides the five of us there isn't anyone here."

"I'm sure they are just staying out of the way. . ."

My hands slam down on the table cutting off his sentence.

"Don't lie to me."

"Natsu, that is enough."

I turn to see Lucy has stood up, she walks over to the mayor and takes his hand in hers, a growl erupts from my throats unwillingly and I fight to push back the anger boiling inside me at the simple action.

"I am so sorry, we both are," She glares at me as she says this. "Natsu gets carried away sometimes, he just wants to make sure everyone is safe, I hope you'll understand."

"Of course Ms. Heartfilia, in fact I'm happy to have hired someone who worries so much about the safety of me and my people."

He pulls up Lucy's hands giving each a quick peck keeping eye contact with her the whole time, I watch her face go slightly red and it takes all my self control not to destroy the mayor of this town.

"Now I'm very sorry both of you but I have some business to take care of if you could please show yourselves out I would very much appreciate it."

"Of course, thank you for allowing us to talk for so long."

Lucy walks around the desk, face still slightly red, she grabs my arm and starts dragging me out of the office. I watch the Mayor open what I assumed was a closet and the briefest smell of blood fills my nose before the office door shuts in my face.

Outside the house finally and walking out the front gate I finally say what's on my mind.

"Why did you stop me, he's clearly suspicious, something is wrong with that guy."

She ignores me and starts walking down the path, she seems annoyed with me but I refuse to let up. I catch up to her easily and see that her face is still slightly red, anger bubbles in me as she finally speaks.

"I don't see the mayor as suspicious Natsu, in fact I believe he cares about his people a great deal."

"You're just saying that cause you like the guy."

She looks at me, shock clearly written on her face.

"I do not, he just doesn't seem like the bad guy type."

"None of them do Luce and by the red on your face I'd say you like him way more than as just a kind employer."

 **Lucy P.O.V**

' _He actually thinks I have a crush on the mayor, that creepy arrogant asshole? Natsu you're such an idiot, why can't you tell that we need to only talk in the hotel, someone's been watching us and listening in on our conversations the entire time we've been at the mayors house, we need to get back to the hotel before we talk more_.'

"What? Speechless that I figured it out? Why would you have a crush on that jerk Luce he's so creepy."

I don't say anything because I know I can't not without crying and screaming my feelings for Natsu himself. It's true my face is red but it's from the anger I felt as he kissed my hands again. The way he looked into my eyes made me want to hit him as hard as I could but I knew I had to hold back. The effort it took to not destroy that creepy mayor made me shake. _'I still haven't stopped, that mayor just pisses me off.'_

"C'mon Lucy speak up anytime, guess you can't really deny the truth can you?"

I had tried to tune Natsu out until we got back to the hotel but I can't anymore. It hurts so much that I can't tell him how I feel, I'm not brave enough and now the idiot can't even tell I'm acting off because someone is following us, listening in? I whip around to look at him shaking now with sobs that I hold in, tears stream down my face as I smack Natsu across his own, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"You really don't know me at all."

I say this quieter than I thought not waiting for his response I run back to the town and to our hotel. The person following us only stops as I enter our room, and I collapse on the floor, curling into a ball I cry as quietly as I can not wanting the world to hear me.

 **Natsu** **P**. **O**. **V**

' _Damn I pissed her off, why was she crying though_?'

I walk back at a slow pace, ' _Lucy may need time and so do I._ ' I remember the way her face looked, the way her eyes screamed betrayal. ' _How did I betray her?_ '

That's when it hits me, that feeling of being watched, I quickly realize Lucy must have felt it too and decided to stay quiet realizing that someone was listening in on us.

' _I was so absorbed in my anger at her actions towards the mayor I didn't even notice._ ' Although I'm still upset and still can't believe she has a thing for the mayor I rush down the trail following her scent, it hurts knowing she doesn't care for me in that way, but I can't leave her alone with some creep following us. Her scent leads me to our hotel and the moment I enter, the eyes following stop.

I look around the room trying to spot Lucy and finally see her curled up next to the bed, face buried in her knees as she shakes with sobs silently. I can smell her tears and know she hasn't stopped crying since we were on the trail.

I silently walk up to her and sit down beside her. She looks at me briefly but clearly doesn't want to be seen crying. My heart breaks with the look of pure sadness on her face and I pull her into me, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Luce I shouldn't be so mad about who you like."

That seems to snap her out of it. She pushes me away from her, clearly angry and stands up.

"You are such a dense moron! I don't have a stupid crush on the damn mayor!"

"Don't lie Luce you were all blushing and everything!"

"My god why are you so jealous? I don't like him in that way and even if I did why the hell would you care!"

"Because I love you Lucy, and I don't want to lose you to some creepy jerk who may just be the bad guy we're after!"

She stares at me in shock, eyes wide and face dusted in a slight pink. Realizing what I'd just said my eyes go wide too. ' _Shit she's going to hate me._ '

"Luce . . ."

She takes a step back and sits down on the bed. I almost want to laugh at how shocked she is but have a feeling that she is going to say something that may just completely destroy my heart.

"You love me like a friend?"

I almost want to take the opportunity to hide my feelings once more but I can't. I sit down beside her and in a quick motion I turn her face to look at me and kiss her.

She gasps lightly but doesn't fight instead I'm extremely happy to find she's kissing me back. I pull away for a second and look into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I love you Luce, I always kinda have I was just too dense to realize it."

It's her turn to surprise me as she says "I love you too you dense moron," and kisses me again, her lips are soft and the kiss is sweet and light. A short kiss that doesn't last long but leaves me smiling like an idiot. Still I have to ask one question that's driving me nuts.

"But Luce why were you blushing when the mayor kissed your hands."

"I wasn't blushing you dope, it pissed me off so much I wanted to clobber him but I knew I couldn't the restraint took so much effort my damn face turned red."

I laugh at the mopey look she gives me, she crosses her arms and looks like a kid who isn't allowed to get a knew toy except in this case she's a cute Lucy who couldn't beat up the creep.

"Damn it I love you."

"I love you too Natsu, and as nice as kissing you is we need to talk about the mayor."

I sigh unwilling to talk more about that creep but listen to what Lucy says.

"Something's definitely wrong with him, he always seems on edge when we're in his house, and did you notice the way he kept glancing at that closet in his office, he only did it when he thought we weren't looking and I swear it looked like he had someone listening in on our talk."

I had not noticed the glancing to that door but quickly tell her what I'd seen as we left.

"Right before the door to his office closed I saw him walk into that closet, there was a brief scent of blood, think it's another room?"

"Yeah it might just be, and considering someone was following us out of that house, I bet he wanted someone to find out what we really thought of him."

I nod at her conclusion knowing she's always right.

"Gotta wonder why that guy following us stopped right when we walked into the hotel room though."

"A little trick Levy taught me, she's been studying runes for a while and she taught me how to set up a protection rune of sorts, I've put them on every hotel we've stayed at since I learned."

"When did you though?"

"Just this morning while you were showering I thought I felt someone watching us last night and got worried. So I looked around and found a recording lacrima in our room I didn't want to tell you until it was gone and then I didn't have the chance after I got rid of it."

I nod in understanding and we keep discussing the mayor, the talk lasts for a few hours as we plan our next course of action.

"For now we'll spend as much time as possible with the mayor, let's try and get him to show us around his estate while you sniff around Natsu."

"Jeez Luce I'm not a bloodhound."

"Your right, your nose is way better."

She smirks at me happy with herself. Just before she continues speaking there's a loud bang on the door. I go and open it seeing some rune knight from the magic council there.

"You two are the wizards who captured those bandits yesterday?"

"Yeah they're in the towns jail right now."

"The men in question are dead, ripped apart by wolves. It appears to have happened late last night."

I hear Lucy gasp at the news, I'm shocked as well but more angry as the rune knight leads us down to the jail so we can see for ourselves.

 **Chapter 6 complete, I hope your all enjoying so far, please check out my other story, My Hero, and don't forget to review please. Have an amazing day**

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy P.O.V**

I open my eyes after a long sleepless night. The images of those dead bodies left me unable to sleep.

I finally give up when I hear Natsu turn on the shower, and I quickly sit up in bed. Fully intent on coming up with a plan for the day.

 _'We'll have to go see the mayor again soon, maybe I can distract him and get Natsu to snoop around.'_

I hear Natsu come out of the bathroom and turn to look at him only to find he's only wearing a towel around his waist. My face heats up as I avert my eyes and quickly yell at him.

"Damn it Natsu, put some clothes on!"

"I thought you loved me Luce." He says with a pouty face and strides across the room stopping at the end of the bed before jumping up and landing on top of me. I let out a light screech. I look up into his eyes to see they're full of mischief.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

I briefly remember a similar situation, laying on the bathroom floor with him on top of me, I thought he might kiss me then, but he just tickled me . . . ' _Crap please don't tickle me._ '

"You know Luce the last time we were in a position like this I really wanted to kiss you."

My face heats up even more as I feel his hand slide up my side before stopping to rest just below my ribs. He leans in closer eyes darting between my own eyes and lips.

"I guess I can now."

He closes the distance between us and gives me a deep, passionate kiss that makes my mind go blank, until I am very suddenly aware he's only in a towel.

In one swift motion I've pushed him off me thrown the blanket over his head and darted into the bathroom, Making sure to lock the door behind me. I hear Natsu whine about the treatment before I move to the bathrooms mirror and start brushing my hair.

Finally done in the bathroom I peak out into the main room to make sure Natsu is dressed, to my surprise he isn't there. I walk through the room and retrieve a change of clothes and manage to get changed before Natsu bursts in, food on a tray in one hand.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you Luce, I brought you breakfast."

He holds the food in front of him like it's an offering to the gods. He looks up at me eyes begging for forgiveness and I can't help but smile at his antics.

"It's alright Natsu, now let's eat and then we can go patrol around town."

"What about the mayor, shouldn't we investigate him?"

"I decided that to not seem like we're suspicious I'll make an appointment to spend some time with him, while I distract him you can sneak around his house and try to find something incriminating."

A sour look takes over his features and he reaches over to me pulling me into a tight hug.

"I don't wanna, he's gonna be eyeing you up and I don't like how he looks at you. Can't we just bust in there?"

I sigh exasperated with his way of doing things and realize there's only one way to make him agree to my plan.

"Come on Natsu, it'll be like we're ninjas or something getting all stealthy."

His face lights up at the prospect of playing ninja and I know I've got him.

"So I'll try and get an appointment with mayor creepy and you sneak around the house, now let's eat and go patrol town."

Natsu quickly agrees but a troubled look takes over his expression.

"Hey Luce, what about my Promise? I said I would leave you alone, that I won't let you get hurt, I'll be there when you need me. You could be in danger being alone with that guy."

I blush lightly at his sweet statement, thinking briefly that maybe I should come up with some other plan but stop myself.

"Natsu you've always been there when I need you most, don't worry I'll be safe. The mayor doesn't think I suspect him and all we have to do is make him think you don't suspect him either."

"Which is why we're wandering around town today right?"

"Exactly now lets eat then head out Natsu."

He nods his head quickly, seemingly appeased by my reasoning as he digs in to his own meal making an attempt at good manners. He eats his massive breakfast without spraying food everywhere and I'm grateful for the change.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Once we finished breakfast we headed out into town. It's a cloudy day, the kind that makes me just want to go back to the hotel and relax. Instead we wander the main shopping district, keeping our eyes open for any sign of trouble.

Lucy rushes through the streets stopping in front of random windows looking at clothes and jewelry and everything in between.

I groan when she drags me into a store filled with dresses and wait near the door while she browses through the different clothes. Finally after four hours, or maybe less, she makes a decision and grabs my hand pulling me to a chair near the change room. I plop down grateful for the chair as she runs behind a curtain.

"Hey Natsu," she steps out from behind the curtain wearing a cute pale pink sun dress. It flares at her hips and stops just below her knees. It has a halter style neck that leaves much of her back exposed and white ruffles accent the edges of the dress. "What do you think?"

I sit there speechless, she looks way too cute and I discreetly look around the store to make sure no one is ogling her.

"Natsu?"

I turn to face her again and quickly answer her earlier question hoping I don't sound like a moron.

"You look beautiful Luce, I love it."

She blushes, her face going scarlet as a small, shy smile graces her face.

"Really? Then maybe I'll get it."

She rushes back into the change room and emerges dressed in her regular outfit, carrying the dress over her arm. She quickly pays for the dress and we leave the store at last.

We continue on our path spending hours just walking around town and chatting about the most mundane things.

A drop of water lands on my head signaling the grey sky has broken open as rain begins to pelt us.

"C'mon let's go to that cafe over there."

She agrees and follows me through the rain over to a small cafe that is quickly becoming a refuge for quite a few people.

Luckily the inside is much bigger than we originally thought and we get a table almost right away. Waiters walk around the cafe, hand out small towels for their clients to use.

Lucy sneezes and my gaze darts back to her, she's shivering in her wet clothes as she pats herself down with the towel she was provided. Her eyes shift up to me then narrow slightly at my appearance.

"You suck."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm so hot water evaporates on my skin."

She looks at me annoyed but cracks a smile.

"You really do suck dragon boy."

"Hey, for that I'm not sharing my body heat with you, you can just shiver."

She tilts here head down then casts her eyes up at me, she looks so sad and the way her lip lightly pouts has me blushing like crazy.

' _Crap_.'

"F-fine," I move to sit beside her and put one arm around her,"just stop doing that face okay?"

She quickly smiles and cuddles into me, absorbing as much heat as possible into her chilled bones.

Our waiter walks up and places a menu on our table quickly.

"Is there anything I can get you two? We have lots of hot drinks for you to choose from."

"Hey Luce, you want some hot chocolate?"

She nods her agreement and I order two hot chocolates. While the waiter goes to retrieve our drinks I open the menu and put it in front of us.

"Want anything to eat while we're here? It is lunch time."

"Yeah that sounds good, geez Natsu you're so warm I'm starting to doze off."

I chuckle at her sleepy expression but know I need her to stay awake at least long enough to eat something.

"I'm gonna dry you off, I promise I won't burn your clothes."

"You damn well better not burn my clothes."

I increase my body heat just enough to evaporate the water covering her and only slightly struggle to not burst into flames. When I'm done she's completely dry with one exception being her hair that is slightly damp.

Warmed up and now not cuddling me, Lucy picks up her hot chocolate and sips it lightly, not wanting to burn her tongue. She looks over the menu in front of us and after a few minutes we order lunch.

"Hey Natsu, its kind of like we're just on a date today and not patrolling the town for work."

"You know Luce, we _have_ been here for a week, why don't we just call this our day off and this is a date. I bet you'd be super happy."

Sure enough she's got a huge grin on her face and her cheeks have turned light pink. My heart skips a beat at the sight and I suddenly get the urge to kiss her again but hold back knowing she wouldn't like that right now, especially since everyone would see.

"So this is a date then, it does make me really happy to say I'm on a date with you."

"I knew it would, now let's finish our food and head out, if this is a date I've got a couple things in mind."

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It turns out Natsu knows me incredibly well. After lunch he ran out and got an umbrella so we wouldn't get soaked while on our date.

Once we left the cafe with the bill paid, courtesy of Natsu, he brought me to a book store he said he saw earlier. The store is gigantic and filled from floor to curling with every book and every genre imaginable.

I pick up two books and want to stay longer but notice Natsu getting antsy, after paying for my books we quickly leave and walk around more, stopping in random shops along the way. As the sun begins to set Natsu pulls me into a restaurant on the edge of town where we have a nice dinner which he doesn't splatter all over the place and instead eats with incredible manners I never knew he possessed.

Natsu looks towards the window, seemingly trying to spot something he nutter under his breath but I can't hear what he's saying.

"You okay Natsu?"

"Yeah I'm just hoping the sky clears up soon."

"Yeah me too, as much as I like the rain, I love the night sky. You probably know that though." I laugh at my own awkwardness and continue eating

After dinner Natsu pays once again and pulls me outside, a huge smile on his face as he looks up.

"Come on Luce!"

He picks me up bridal style and starts running toward the forest beyond the town, only he doesn't go into the forest, instead he stops at the top of a hill just before the forests edge and puts me down.

"Lay down next to me Luce."

"O-Okay?" I lay down next to him not quite sure what he's up to. As soon as I lay down and look up at the sky, I understand.

"I know you like stargazing and I wanted to do it with you."

My conversation with my mother flashes through my mind along with that moment on the train. The happiness I feel in this moment cause me to lean into Natsu and give him a small kiss. I cuddle up to him perfectly content in this moment as he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me even closer.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I wake up Natsu is carrying me into our hotel room. He crosses the room and lays me down on the bed then covers me with blankets before walking over to the couch fully intent on staying there for the night.

"Hey Natsu?"

He turns around looking a bit suprised to see me awake.

"Yeah Luce?"

"If you want, you can stay in the bed with me, I wouldn't mind having my own personal heater."

He laughs a bit but walks back over to the bed. Joining me under the covers he quickly pecks me on the lips and envelopes me in his arms.

"Get some sleep Luce, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

I'm too tired to reply and quickly fall asleep after what was undoubtedly the best first date I've ever had.

 **At last after a long period of silence an update. I wanted this chapter to be a little sweeter and more calm to focus on the romance side of things. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update more often seeing as my writers block isn't so bad right now. Anyways please review and thanks for reading**!

~ ** _ShirakaneChan_** ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Natsu P.O.V**

While Luce walks around with the creep I wander his mansion, avoiding the occasional maid or butler who I come across. For some reason although there are only two of them, they always seem to be right where I need to be.

I move through the place until I find a set of stairs likely leading to a basement, I sneak down and wander through a bit finding out it's only a wine cellar. I check every corner before moving back to the stairs and narrowly avoid his damn maid as she makes her way down them.

' _Damn it, I hope Luce is okay.'_

Next is every inch of the main floor where I decide a little extra time needs to be spent in the kitchen where I happen to take a couple snacks.

I jump and quickly hide when I hear the maid and butler talking on their way to the kitchen.

"Master says he wants one of the best wines for his special guest and this is the finest bottle down there."

"That wine won't go with the luncheon we've prepared, everything must be perfect for our master."

Oddly enough the maids voice changes into a young less crackly voice as she says the next bit.

"Don't think I'll tolerate your behavior, master may not have destroyed you for your attitude but I sure as hell will."

Silence is all that follows until the crackly old woman's voice returns.

"Good now help me set the table, master expects his guest to arrive soon."

As soon as I hear them leave the kitchen I continue my exploration. I'm surprised when I make my way to the dining room. It's empty, no food or wine or anything.

I sniff the area trying to follow the scent and realize it's going upstairs. Finishing my exploration of the dining room I move up the stairs, following the scent and keeping in mind the door in the mayors office.

All the doors on this floor are locked, all except the one leading to his office. I move in quietly and when I don't hear anyone on the other side I move into the office.

' _No food, where's he meeting this guest?'_

I look to the mysterious door and move towards it sniffing and trying to sense anyone on the other side. When I come up empty I take a chance and pull open the luckily unlocked door and move into the place that doesn't smell as badly of blood as it did the first time that door opened.

Still I cover my nose to drown out the stench that is still there as I walk through the darkness. I can barely see a thing and keep one hand on the wall as I seem to be moving downwards.

I see very faint light coming from the end of the tunnel and press myself to the wall in case anyone is coming towards me. When I'm satisfied that the light isn't moving I creep forward, for once holding back the urge to rush in.

' _Lucy said I have to be stealthy like a ninja._ '

"Nin, nin." I whisper to the darkness as I pull my scarf over my mouth to make a ninja mask.

 _'I bet I look so cool right now.'_

I come up to where the light is and pear through the doorway. Over a railing on a lower level I am shocked to see what looks like a guild hall. It's filled with people and I can sense each one is a mage.

Stealthy like a ninja I move along the upper balcony suddenly happy the place isn't well lit as I move around to try and find out what's going on.

"Master sure is looking forward to this one eh?"

"Yeah, he says once he's got em his collection will be complete."

"That guys messed up."

"Shut up you moron, you don't want him or one of his personal lackeys to hear you."

As if on cue a loud bang can be heard as well as the scattering of cups that I can hear spill out into the floor.

"Oh yes you really don't want me to hear you fools."

The voice is the same as in the kitchen and I peer over the railing catching a glimpse of the mayors old maid, only she isn't old. She's young, with deep purple hair still wearing the maids uniform from her disguise.

She pulls out a sword made of the shadows themselves and points it to one of the men.

"So, who was it that thinks our wonderful master is, ' _messed up_ '?"

Hands shoot across the table to point to a large muscled man. He has scars along his arms and only one eye. She turns on him now and the large main pales at the woman's attention.

She doesn't hesitate, slashing him open and making his blood spill out over the table. I bury my face in my scarf more to fight against the stench as a sickening smile cracks over her face.

"Never insult master."

She jumps away, up onto the balcony and disappears through a doorway opposite of me.

"Told him to shut up."

Laughter fills the hall. People are actually laughing as coins get passed around as I realize they bet on who would die. I hold back my anger at such a guild and keep moving, deciding to follow that crazy chick who just killed her own guild mate.

The doorway is covered with a curtain which I carefully pull back and move through to see another hallway. There are doors on either side but I can smell the food that has passed through here. I decide once I find the food I'll find the master of this guild and find out what role the mayor plays in all this if he himself isn't the master.

I stop outside a set of large doors and manage to press myself against the wall next to them just before it opens.

"When is master arriving?"

"Soon, he'll first have to lure his guest here. Just watch the doors."

I take the momentary distraction of their conversation to slip past them into the room beyond and manage to hide myself before they close the doors.

The place is possibly one of the most creepy places I've been in. The place is decorated with skulls and the dry blood on the floor gives the place a killing floor vibe.

I settle into a hiding place and wait deciding it to be my best course of action and only hope I'll be able to sneak out to meet up with Luce later on.

All thoughts of sneaking out vanish from my mind the moment those doors open.

The mayor walks in, lip bloody and clothes disheveled, two men drag Lucy in behind him. She's struggling to stay awake and tries to pull out of her guards grip.

"Put that stupid bitch over there."

They place her in a chair next to the mayors and stand behind her, ready to stop her if she tries to murder him. *'What the hell happened?'*

Before I can stop it a whisper slips from my mouth.

"Luce."

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Your gardens are beautiful, thank you for taking the time to show them to me."

I smile my best to the man next to me and keep waking with our arms linked. It annoyed me when he offered his arm, my mind shifted to thoughts of being some bride for sale and life with my father but I fought the urge to decline in the rudest way imaginable and allowed the debutant training to take over.

"I'm more than happy to take some time away from work to escort such a lovely young lady."

"Well thank you, I apologize for Natsu's behavior when we last met, he's horribly protective but I spoke with him and he does agree that it wouldn't have made sense for you to hire bandits to attack your own town."

"He's passionate but I'm glad he's realized that I care about the people of my town."

I almost snicker at his words, they're the same words every mayor and his son would say while trying to convince me or some other debutant to marry them. But I hold back and put on a well practiced fake blush and pretend to be shy as I dish out a compliment.

"That's very admirable, you seem to care for them a lot."

He nods and steers me towards a bridge that goes over a large pond in the garden. He stops me on top of it and we look over the edge to watch koi fish swim about.

"This truly is one of the loveliest gardens I've ever seen."

"What was the loveliest if I might ask?"

I debate a moment in my mind but decide to tell him some romanticized version of the truth.

"One can never have a favourite over their own garden, in my fathers estate the gardens were quite beautiful, they're probably what I miss most about home."

"Maybe you can show me someday."

I nod with a ' _shy_ ' smile knowing very well he'll never step foot on the Heartfilia estate and neither will I.

We wander around for a while longer and I hope that I can keep him occupied just a little longer when he turns to look at me.

"I've had lunch prepared if you'd like to join me back at the house."

I search my mind for a way to keep him distracted. "Could we maybe walk around the grounds a little longer? It's been a long time since I've been in such I nice garden."

"I'd love to however I am a little short on time."

"I won't keep you long."

"We need to head back."

He removes his arm and grabs my wrist to pull me alongside him. I pull away my sense of danger screaming at me.

"Would it be alright if I maybe just stayed out here alone then? I can make my way back soon."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

He reaches out and grabs my wrist again, hard enough to leave a bruise and starts pulling.

"Let go of me."

"Stop being so stubborn, I am expected back soon as is my guest."

I bring my arm back and punch him right in the mouth, he lets go in slight shock. His lip starts bleeding and I reach for my keys only to find they aren't there.

It's then that he lifts his hand, twirling my keys around his finger as he snarls at me.

"I have your precious keys girl. Restrain her!"

Suddenly two large men are on either side of me, I struggle against their grip until one brings the hilt of his dagger down on my head and it's all I can do to stay awake.

The next while passes by in a haze, I'm in and out of consciousness as I'm dragged up to his office and through the strange door in the back. I pull against the guards to no avail and shut my eyes again.

What to me was a second later I open my eyes to a better lit area and can see what looks like a guild hall between the slits in the railing along what I assume is a balcony we're walking along.

I close my eyes and open them again, we're walking down a hallway, it's long and although a little dark still has lights along the walls over top other doorways.

I open my eyes again to the sight of a room covered in skulls and bloodstains. I pull my arms again trying to break free even while fighting off the need to pass out from the blow to my head.

"Put that stupid bitch over there." He seems pissed as he rubs some blood away from his mouth.

I'm sat in a chair but I can sense the two guards behind me, waiting for me to make move so I stay still.

"Luce."

I barely hear the whisper and discreetly look through the shadows glad that the other three are to preoccupied with that bastards busted lip to have heard the whisper.

I finally spot him hiding in the shadows and send a small reassuring smile his way. He looks about to jump out but I shake my head only enough for him to notice.

' _Call the guild'_ I mouth out the words but he doesn't seem to understand what I want. I try again but his eyes stay confused. A second later he's ducked behind some shelf and I'm pretending to be woozy.

"You moron you hit her too hard."

"My friend won't stand for this you know, the second he realizes I'm missing he'll contact Fairy Tail and then you'll all be screwed."

"I think your little friend is more the rush in and fight rather than get help type."

"Not this time, you've messed with me that was a big mistake he's gonna want my entire guild here to kick your ass."

I silently pray Natsu understands what I want him to do and while everyone in the room is distracted I watch him slip out.

"If that happens we'll just have to destroy Fairy Tail, that won't be hard."

I let out a laugh sarcastic and cruel as I can. "Tell you what, why don't you give Phantom Lord a call, or maybe you'd rather get a hold of the Oracion Seis oh or there's always Grimoire Heart. Oh wait there isn't. Sorry if I don't find you scary buddy, Fairy Tails been threatened by plenty and plenty have fallen to us, you'll be no different."

"My guild is stronger than those miscreants you've fought in the past."

"They were plenty strong the only difference between you and all of them, is your name."

"A name you haven't been told."

"It doesn't matter what you call yourselves. You'll still lose."

He sneers at me clearly getting annoyed with the way I speak to him. "Clear this away, clearly my guest won't be arriving today."

I'm filled with confusion suddenly wondering who is guest is. _'I thought I was his guest.'_ His eyes move to me and can see my confusion. He laughs at my not knowing what's going on and speaks.

"You're not my guest girl, that fire dragon slayer friend of yours is."

My eyes widen and I suddenly wish Natsu had stayed just a bit longer. If he had he would have known to stay away until help arrived. As things are now I know he'll barge in right after calling the guild.

"What do you want with Natsu?"

"He's powerful, I want to absorb that power. I've been doing this for years, summoning wizards from guilds to take care of random troubles in my poor little town. It never attracted anyone powerful though until these bandits came. I let them have their fun, and in exchange used their presence to bring in some more powerful mages." He pauses and looks to me a smile growing across his face as he continues. "Although none of them have been as deliciously powerful as that Natsu boy. I can't wait to absorb his power."

"And what exactly is your plan for me? You think I'm just gonna let that happen?"

"You're bait, your precious Natsu will do anything to save you and when he stupidly barges in I'll trap him." He looks to me again smile continuing to grow. "And then I'll kill you."

He's moved closer to me now and I bring a leg up kicking him in the stomach as hard as I can. "Bring it dick head."

He slaps me and I bite back my own tears even as my cheek stings painfully. I turn and glare back at him not caring about the very large men who are now holding my arms back in a painful angle. I ignore every bit of pain I feel and force my anger into a no doubt fierce glare which has it's intended effect. The mayor shudders just a bit and I see his eyes hold fear for just a second and I know I've already instilled the fear in him that will be his downfall.

"Take her away"

"Yes Master Wraith."

"Pretty weird name you got there. At least I know the guild master who Fairy Tail will destroy next, but I've got one quick question. What is your guilds name?"

I expect him to deny my request to know and truthfully my curiosity is the only reason I asked. He turns his back ready to leave back to his precious guild or maybe mansion where he parades about as the mayor of that poor town. Wraith pauses before exiting though and speaks.

"The name of my guild is Demons Fury. We'll go down as the guild who defeated Fairy Tail."

He leaves on that note proud his little name reveal. The guards drag me through a back door I hadn't even noticed and down to a cell, I can tell just by looking that it is an anti magic cell and as the guards stuff me inside and leave the room I finally allow myself a little chuckle.

"Never heard of you. Too bad not even a demon can destroy a fairy."

 **Natsu P.O.V**

The second I get back to our hotel I demand someone bring me a communications lacrima and rush up to our room with it.

I let the door close and listen, making sure the room is still secure then call the guild. Mira picks up right away and I demand to speak to gramps. She disappears from view soon to be replaced by master makarov who starts the conversation saying, "what did you wreck now you brat."

I ignore the greeting starting with the first thing that pops out of my mouth.

"Lucy's been taken."

"What happened?"

I relay all that's happened and only realize the entire guild seems to have been listening when a collective gasp can be heard at the mention of this hidden dark guild. Gramps stays quiet for a while and then very suddenly yells out.

"Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Laxus! Meet me in my office now!"

I hear the group respond and he looks back to me. "Hang in there Natsu they'll be there to help the day after tomorrow. Don't do anything crazy."

Not waiting for a response he hangs up leaving me to the silence of my room. With an angry shout I let loose my anger thoroughly destroying the nearby bed and a few lights. I stop myself when I see her bag and can't help the few tears that slip out when I look at it.

"I'm such an idiot. I promised you I wouldn't leave you Luce, I know you wanted me to but I still broke my promise."

A thought strikes me that has me shaking my head. "No Luce, I didn't break my promise cause I'm not leaving you, I'll wait until the day after tomorrow but if our friends aren't here, I'm busting you out no matter how stupid and crazy it is. I'll save you Luce. I promise."

 ** _Another chapter done, seems we're getting closer to the end now, I'm excited and sad to be so close to the end of my second story but once I finish this I'll have another story started soon. If you get the chance check out my new story, Believe in Me. It's going to be friendship based this time around but I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading and please review._**

 ** _~ShirakaneChan~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Makarov P.O.V**

"Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and Laxus! Meet me in my office now!"

"Yes master." The group head up to my office as I look back at Natsu his face gives away just how worried he is. Pantherlily, Carla and Happy tag along, Pantherlily for Gajeel, Carla for Wendy and Happy looking extremely worried about his friends.

"Hang in there Natsu, they'll be there to help the day after tomorrow. Don't do anything crazy."

I disconnect the lacrima and move to my office where the others are waiting for me, as soon as I close the door I address them.

"Alright, you all heard what's happening, I want you to prepare for your journey and meet at the train station in one hour, it'll take a full day to get there and Natsu won't wait any longer than that. Now go my children and be safe."

"Yes Master!" They all say at once and leave my office to prepare for the fight to come.

 **Ezra P.O.V**

I am the first to arrive at the station but luckily don't have to scold anyone for being late as they all arrive shortly after.

The Raijinshu appear following Laxus who seems annoyed by their fawning, I can already tell we won't be going anywhere without them. We board the train and every second waiting for it to embark is an eternity.

"As soon as we arrive we'll need to go straight to work so let's think of a plan, Gray, any suggestions?"

"By the time we get there flame brains either going to have rushed in or be fuming, he's not going to listen to any plan we make anyways."

"You have a point, but just because he's going to get killed doesn't mean we have to. All of you start thinking we'll discuss any plans as they come to us."

"Aye."

The train begins moving at last and we all settle in for the long trip, Gajeel flopping over the second the train jolts.

' _Hang in there Lucy, we're coming.'_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

My head snaps painfully to the side as another blow connects, I bite back the cry trying to escape me and barely blink away the tears stinging my burning eyes. My restraints hold fast even as I tug at them with every strike I endure.

"You'd better hope your little boyfriend comes back soon, the longer we wait the more we're gonna have to hurt you."

"Hurt? Heh yeah you keep trying." I smirk at the man in front of me even as he delivers a punch to my stomach. ' _No way I'm giving you the pleasure of seeing me cry bastard.'_

"Damn this bitch is pissing me off."

"She's feisty, I'll give her that."

I smile a bit to myself as the man looks away from me.

"Master Wraith! I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner."

"Relax, have you made her feel nice and welcome Rin?"

The man, Rin, has crimson red hair and wears all black with a white tie, like most of the male members I've seen in this dark guild. ' _They seem to enjoy taking turns torturing me._ '

"Yes sir, we've done exactly as instructed."

"Good, you can leave now. I'd like to have a private chat with my captured fairy."

"Yes Master Wraith."

Rin walks away and as soon as the door closes wraith looks to me. It's only been a few hours since I saw him but his lip has swollen and bruised making it look even more painful than when it was fresh.

He doesn't say a word to me as he pulls back his arm and punches me in the mouth, splitting it the same as his.

"I owe you that from earlier."

I stay silent, not willing to give any reaction to him.

"You're awfully quiet aren't you? Hm wonder if you heard your precious guild mates are on their way."

I withhold my laugh and mock surprise, _'of course they're on the way you moron.'_

"Surprised I see, well don't you worry their train just might have a little accident so we won't be interrupted."

That gets my attention, stoic facade aside I lift my head giving him a fierce glare that has him taking a subtle but noticeable step away from me.

"You'd better pray they're alright you sick bastard, I will end you in the most painful way imaginable if anything happens to my friends." My words are a growl, filled with anger and not threats, but promise. Wraith has the good sense to take another not so subtle step back.

He laughs at me but still the fear is there. ' _Good, looks like our little chat earlier is still affecting him_.'

"Trust me there'll be nothing left of your friends, and once Natsu arrives, I'll have no need for you anymore either."

I chuckle, a dark sound that makes him flinch. I refuse to drop my act, terrified as I may be I'm angrier that he's threatened my friends and channel all hate and anger into my voice and face.

"You have fun trying." Is all I say before he brings up his leg swiftly kicking me in the stomach, the chair I'm in slides back almost tipping over. A drop of blood slips from my mouth down my chin and I gasp for air.

"You're too mouthy bitch, I'll send you a friend to play with soon."

He walks out again leaving me on my own and I know it won't be for long. I silently pray that Natsu will arrive soon with the others, safe and unharmed. I can stay strong until they get here but I'm not sure what I'll do if any of them are hurt.

' _Natsu, don't you dare rush in here alone.'_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _Three Days Later_

"The train only takes them one day, where the hell are they!"

I look out the window towards the mayors mansion, sunlight reflects off the windows as the sun slowly begins to set. ' _Its been three days. That bastard could be doing anything to her, I can't wait forever.'_

An image of Lucy tied up in that chair as I ran out flashes through my mind and I can't help but feel like I abandoned her. Only the knowledge that she told me to go and get help keeps the guilt from eating away at me.

"That's it, I'll wait one more hour, just one then I'm busting in there!"

I pace our room, the one I shared with Lucy, her clothes still in the bag, unmoved. My heart clenches painfully at the sight and I look away unable to take the memories flooding me. From the moment I first saw her to our first kiss it all rushes through my mind and a tear slips down my cheek.

"Damn it!" I punch the wall and move to the door, ripping it open and darting out into the hallway then down the hotel stairs and onto the streets. I run full force for that sick bastards house sadness and rage urging me to move faster.

"I'm not waiting any longer, I'm coming for you Luce!" My heart pounds painfully as I run and run not daring to stop even for a second. I leap over anyone who stands in front of me and nearly knock over several old women as I dart through the streets of Serpen intent on saving Luce.

"I've waited long enough damn it, I'm not breaking my promise to Luce, not even if I'm dead."

I slide into a tree as I turn to go up the high pathway leading to the hidden dark guild when I catch the scent of people nearby, I whirl and stand ready for a fight, glaring at the trees and watching the movement within the dense forest.

Hand up in surrender five men walk slowly towards me and their scent is instantly familiar to me.

"You're from that group of bandits aren't you?"

"Look man we don't want any trouble, every time one of us attacks you, you beat'em up and that freak show in that mansion up there sends one of his cronies to kill them."

I let out a low growl at the mention of that bastard who has my Luce.

"What the hell do you want then?"

The one who seems to be the leader looks around nervously, seeming to be worried that someone may be listening.

"Spit it out!" I glare at the man not willing to waste any more time than necessary.

"We want to help you, all of us know magic and, we want revenge. That bastard killed some very close friends of mine and I'm not willing to let that go, but in exchange for helping you, I want you to leave us alone. We'll leave this town and give up our life of crime. Just don't hand us over to the rune knights."

I think over his proposal carefully, assessing the situation.

 _'I could use the help besides I worked with that ice prick before might as well work with some other morons. Besides,_ ' I look up to the mansion the image of Luce tied up playing through my mind, ' _I've left her up there long enough.'_

I look suddenly to the small group causing each to flinch under my no doubt intense stare.

"Don't get in my way, and don't you dare try anything or you'll find that dark guild in there is merciful compared to me."

They nod, audibly gulping but drop there hands while I start up the pathway. They follow closely behind me as we move closer to the mansion at the top of the hill.

We take our time finding a way in and quietly slipping through the house we make our way to the mayors office. Luckily it's empty when we enter, making it that much easier to sneak into the closet leading down to that bastards guild.

Laughter bounces off the walls as we silently move down the dark hallway, I easily lead us to the main hall.

I look over the railing, wanting to take in exactly how many asses I'm gonna have to kick when I see her.

My eyes go wide at the sight before me. She's still tied to that same damn chair, now seated in the very centre of the guild hall. Men and women are taking turns using her like a punching bag. She's bruised and bloody but with every strike she remains stoic, not even hinting at the pain she must be in or the fear I know she feels.

White hot rage fills me and just as a man walks up to hit her again I jump down and land on him. Fire bursts from my every pore as I fight through every member of this sick guild who dares hurt my Lucy. I barely register the bandits jump into the fray after me, helping in my fight. I kick someone away and stalk over to the last one I saw hit my Luce.

"If it's death you want, I'll gladly grant it!"

My rage fuels me but as I start to beat the bugger I feel a sting in my side and slowly my consciousness begins fading. I drop to my knees and look around in confusion.

"Natsu!"

' _Luce_ '

My eyes land on her she looks so worried as tears streak down her face, she drops that stoic act for me and my heart breaks at the sight, Just behind her the bandit leader has a look of guilt on his face and as I see a little girl tied up being pushed towards the man I instantly forgive him.

"I did what I had to, I'm sorry." Is all he says before he and his group leave now with the little girl among them. No one stops them.

The last thing I remember before passing out is my body bursting into flames so hot no one can touch me.

 **Erza P.O.V**

I awake to a sudden jolt, I'm thrown from my seat, as is the rest of the group. Gajeel seems to almost pass out from the motion sickness as the train jolts and bumps, I finally regain enough balance to look out the window and see we are no longer on the track but the entire train is sliding over the ground, people begin screaming as we see a group of large boulders that we will no doubt crash into if nothing is done.

"Mira! Laxus!" The two jump to my side ready to fight.

"Help me slow the train down! Freed!"

"Yes!"

"Protect everyone on board with a barrier, and keep them calm!"

Mira, Laxus and I make our way to the top of the train, the only problem I see is our car that seems to be sliding away from the track as if pushed by an unseen force.

"Gray! Juvia!"

They pop out onto the roof of our car beside me listening intently.

"Unhook our car at the front and back from the rest of the train! Hurry!"

They nod and head in opposite directions complying with my orders flawlessly. They unhook our car and the rest of the train is safe, but we're still moving and fast. At the same time, Laxus, Mira and I jump down in front of the moving car all pushing it to slow it down.

At first nothing happens, Laxus lets out a loud growl and punches the car causing it to jolt and slow slightly. Mira and I send bursts of energy knowing Fred's barrier will protect anyone inside. The car slows considerably until finally it stops completely just inches away from the boulders in its path.

"Wendy." I'm exhausted, to much to raise my voice but she quickly responds.

"Yes Erza?"

"Please help tend to the injured. Good job everyone, I think we averted a disaster."

"That wasn't just some accident Titania, I'm betting that dark guild flame brain and blondie found have something to do with it."

"You're probably right Laxus and they've definitely succeeded in one aspect. It's going to take at least a couple of days for us to get there now, and there's no way Natsu will wait long."

"Especially if they have Lucy. Natsu's going to barge in there and get himself killed." Mira's eyes reflect worry and I can't blame her while at the same time I can't blame Natsu for rushing in, his friend is in danger, none of us could be calm in that situation.

"Then we'd better hurry." We start the slow process of making sure everyone on the train is okay.

It takes well over a full day to finally have the undamaged cars up and running but they go back to the nearest town which unfortunately was not Serpen. We wait there for only a day realizing we can't take a train again.

"Erza, if we take another train the same thing could happen and hurt more people."

It's Gray who speaks, and the group all agree with him easily.

"We only have the three exceeds, and I don't think they could fly that long, we'll have to rent a magic car. It's the fastest way to get there without hurting anyone."

"Erza, I can restore any magic energy that gets used up too, that way we can go straight to fighting and save Lucy."

"That's great Wendy, so it's decided. Then let's get moving."

Luckily we find a car quickly and quickly start on our way to Serpen. Determination shines in all of our eyes making me sure that we can save our friends.

' _Natsu, Lucy, we're coming. Just hold on a little longer_.'

 **Sorry for the wait everyone, I had some writers block but I'm getting over it, if you feel like it check out My Hero or Believe in Me. Thanks for reading.**

~ _ShirakaneChan_ ~


End file.
